Distance
by Kairav
Summary: Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu. JinV.
1. General and Prince

**Distance  
** ( _we're mean to each other, but we can't be_ )

JinV

Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya. Ribut angin menerbangkan jubahnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya. Kuda hitamnya berdiri gagah dengan dirinya di atasnya. Obsidiannya memandang datar ke ribuan pasukan di hadapannya. Ia melirik ke serdadunya. Sama sekali tak gentar sekalipun mereka kalah dalam hal jumlah.

Saat itu, Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Dikeluarkannya pedang kebanggaan dari sarungnya. Ia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memberi komando kepada seluruh serdadunya. Dengan seluruh tekadnya, Taehyung mengarahkan ujung mata pedangnya ke depan. Seketika itu juga, dirinya beserta para serdadunya berlari dengan kuda-kuda mereka. Menerjang pasukan musuh yang juga berlari menerjang mereka.

Perang di perbatasan tak terelakkan. Kedua kubu tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Saling menyerang satu sama lain, dengan tombak dan pedang-pedang mereka. Zirah dengan cipratan darah, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergolek di sana-sini dengan pedang yang menancap di tubuh mereka, semua itu hal biasa. Hal yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari seorang Wang Taehyung.

Wajahnya terciprat darah, pedangnya berlumur darah. Sang dewa kematian menyeret pedang merahnya menuju jenderal pasukan lawan. Diayunkannya pedang itu, dentingan nyaring terdengar ke penjuru wilayah. Taehyung menggeritkan giginya, menahan pedang besar yang nyaris menyentuh wajahnya. Tenaganya tak main-main. Namun Taehyung tak menyerah, ia mendorong kuat-kuat pedangnya. Sang ksatria pedang terbaik dari Goryeo tak akan kalah, dan demi Gwangjong, rajanya. Ia tak boleh kalah, dan ia menanamkan tekad itu di dalam dirinya.

"Bocah sepertimu tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya menanggapi ucapan sombong sang jenderal. Ia menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya menyeret salju bercampur kerikil dan darah di bawahnya. Posisinya bersiap, dan langsung menerjang jenderal dengan besar tubuh dua kali lipat dari dirinya. Hanya demi rajanya.

* * *

 _Goryeo, 974  
_ _Tahun ke-25 masa pemerintahan Gwangjong_

Sorak sorai mengiringinya. Ribuan rakyat berbaris membuat jalan untuknya. Kemenangan kesekian kalinya berhasil ia raih. Mematahkan pandangan miring rakyat Goryeo sejak dirinya dilantik menjadi jenderal. Wang Taehyung dengan kuda hitamnya berdiri di depan gerbang kerajaan. Dengan sebagian serdadunya yang setia mendampinginya. Para penjaga gerbang membungkuk hormat dan kemudian membukakan gerbang untuknya.

Taehyung turun dari kudanya, membiarkan salah satu serdadunya menuntun kuda itu. Ia sendiri berjalan masuk. Langkahnya tegas menapaki pelataran kerajaan. Tubuhnya masih penuh dengan darah, tak ada waktu untuk membersihkannya selagi ia harus cepat-cepat memberi tahu berita kemenangannya langsung pada rajanya.

Ia membungkuk, menaruh segala hormatnya pada sang raja. Tak berani bahkan untuk membuat kontak mata dengan pria yang menyelamatkannya saat ia kecil dulu. Gwangjong tersenyum bangga. Pria itu menyuruh Taehyung untuk berdiri, sekalipun Taehyung tetap tak berani menatapnya langsung.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar hebat, Jenderal Wang. Tak sia-sia aku mengangkatmu dulu." Taehyung semakin menunduk, menahan senyuman bahagianya saat dipuji oleh sang raja.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

"Kau boleh membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sekarang. Hadiahmu akan menyusul nanti."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Ia baru saja hendak mundur saat sebuah suara dari penjaga pintu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

"Putra Mahkota datang untuk menemui Yang Mulia." Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang laki-laki dengan jubah kerajaannya. Tangannya terlipat ke belakang. Taehyung segera menepi dan memberi jalan kepada sang putra mahkota. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, menghormati laki-laki muda yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Salam pada Yang Mulia." Sang putra mahkota membungkuk, memberi salam kepada sang raja. Sekilas melirik pada Taehyung lalu tersenyum hangat. Taehyung membalas senyum sang putra mahkota. Sejujurnya kedua jarang bertemu, hanya momen-momen seperti inilah mereka bertemu. Hanya momen-momen _kebetulan_.

"Jenderal Wang, selamat atas kemenangannya."

"Terima kasih, Putra Mahkota. Saya permisi dulu."

Ia mengangguk. Wang Seokjin, sang putra mahkota terus saja tersenyum memandangi Taehyung yang tengah berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabaikan jubah hitam laki-laki itu yang berlumuran darah, rambut hitam panjang yang masih berantakan, wajah yang masih kotor karena darah dan juga tanah. Seokjin sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Di matanya, sosok itu tetaplah _cantik_.

* * *

Seokjin hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar Damiwon sembari melihat-lihat pekerjaan yang tengah dilakukan para dayang. Hingga ia berhenti tepat di dekat kolam pemandian dan melihat sang jenderal tengah tertidur sembari berendam di air hangat yang tampak nyaman. Semua yang tinggal di kerajaan sudah tahu jika Jenderal Wang memang diizinkan langsung oleh raja untuk menggunakan fasilitas kerajaan.

Tubuhnya terpaku mengamati paras elok sang jenderal. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya sudah membawanya ke laki-laki itu. Mengamatinya lebih dekat. Seokjin tersenyum, entah sudah berapa lama dirinya mengamati sang jenderal lebih dari yang seharusnya. Entah sejak kapan dirinya diam-diam menyimpan nama sang jenderal di dalam hatinya.

Seokjin berjongkok, tangannya terjulur hati-hati untuk menyentuh rambut panjang itu. Merasakan halusnya rambut hitam yang tengah tergerai. Mengamati wajah polos itu saat sang jenderal tertidur. Wajah yang sangat jarang ia lihat karena laki-laki itu selalu memasang topeng dingin dan tegas di luar sana. Senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya saat ia mengamati wajah itu.

Ia melihatnya. Bagaimana kulit kecokelatan itu sedikit memucat karena terlalu lama berada dalam air. Bola matanya bergulir mengamati bekas-bekas luka di tubuh itu, tak terhitung banyaknya. Entah kenapa itu menambah kesan maskulin namun tetap tak menghilangkan kesan _cantik_ dari laki-laki itu.

"Mm,"

Seokjin terpaku. Dengan gugup ia menepuk-nepuk pundak sang jenderal. Bertingkah seolah-olah akan membangunkan laki-laki itu. Alibi agar ia tak ketahuan mengamati sang jenderal. Dan perlahan, kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Mengerjab beberapa saat sebelum laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Putra Mahkota. Apa―apa yang anda lakukan disini? Maksud saya―"

Seokjin tertawa kecil. Tak menyangka jika Jenderal Wang yang tengah salah tingkah akan selucu ini. Kemudian ia berdehem kecil. "Sepertinya kau terlalu lama berendam, Jenderal."

Taehyung nampak benar-benar salah tingkah. Dengan cepat ia menyambar pakaiannya dan memakainya buru-buru. Ia pun langsung membungkuk pada Seokjin. "Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Seokjin menggeleng-geleng. Ia kemudian melepas sepatunya dan menggulung celananya. Tanpa beban apapun, ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kolam. Kedua kakinya ia rendam di dalam air hangat itu. "Kemarilah. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu. Aku hanya khawatir karena tubuhmu sudah memucat."

Sang putra mahkota menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Dengan canggung, Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya. Ia menyisakan sedikit jarak hanya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Entah kenapa, setiap bertemu dengan sang putra mahkota akhir-akhir ini jantungnya berdebar jauh lebih cepat. Kepalanya tertunduk, sementara tangannya meraih pedang miliknya. Menyibukkan diri dengan mengelap pedang itu.

"Kau seusia denganku, tapi kau jauh lebih hebat dariku." Kedua manik kelam Seokjin seakan tak bisa lepas dari sosok sang jenderal. Senyuman pun tak pernah pudar tiap kali ia menangkap gerakan kecil dari laki-laki itu. Seketika, kedua pasang obsidian bersitatap. Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat ke arah Seokjin.

"Tidak juga. Saya bukan apa-apa dibandingkan Putra Mahkota. Saya hanya gelandangan dari Hubaekje yang beruntung dapat bertemu dengan Yang Mulia."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kemampuanmu, Jenderal."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang putra mahkota tertegun. _Cantik_. Sepasang mata elang yang menyipit dengan pipi yang tertarik ke atas. Kedua belah bibir yang terbuka dan sudut-sudutnya tertarik membentuk kurva yang begitu indah. Seokjin tidak mengerti, bagaimana seorang laki-laki dapat seindah dan secantik ini saat tertawa?

"Sudah saya katakan, saya hanya gelandangan dari Hubaekje, Putra Mahkota. Bukan apa-apa."

"Baiklah kalau kau menganggap seperti itu."

"Bagi saya, Putra Mahkota-lah yang hebat. Anda menduduki gelar sebagai putra mahkota sejak anda kecil. Menurut saya itu suatu beban. Bukankah anda juga harus belajar banyak hal agar kelak menjadi raja yang baik? Saya selalu mengagumi anda sedari dulu."

Sekali lagi, Seokjin tertegun. Dirinya masih ingat bagaimana seorang bocah gelandangan yang berani melawan ayahnya dulu. Ia melihat sosok itu mengayunkan pedang pada sang raja. Bocah berusia enam tahun yang tak kenal takut. Bocah yang bertekad melindungi haknya untuk hidup. Bocah sebatang kara yang tertegun saat sang raja tersenyum padanya. Seokjin menyaksikan semuanya. Menyaksikan sepasang obsidian yang selalu berkilat tajam sedak dulu. Mata itu tetap sama dengan yang sekarang ia lihat.

Bocah yang tumbuh bersama dirinya. Tentunya dengan perlakuan yang jauh berbeda. Bocah yang menjadi guru bela dirinya sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Bocah yang sejak dulu mengatakan jika dirinya mengagumi sang putra mahkota. Ternyata masih sama, tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak berubah, Tae."

* * *

" _Hyungnim_!"

Taehyung menoleh. Seorang remaja laki-laki dengan jubah kerajaan tergopoh-gopoh mengejarnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya bersilang di dadanya.

"Ada hal apa hingga anda tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri saya, _Wangjanim_?"

Sang pangeran berdiri dengan bertumpu di lutut di hadapannya. Terengah setelah berlari cukup lama. "Aku dengar, kau menang lagi."

"Apa saya pernah kalah, _Wangjanim_?" Taehyung terkekeh. Tangan yang tadinya bersilang di dadanya kini berpindah ke pinggangnya. Berkacak pinggang dengan dagu yang sedikit naik. Ditambah dengan senyuman miring yang menyebalkan menurut sang pangeran.

Wang Jungkook menggeleng. Kini ia telah bersedekap. " _Hoo_. Begitukah, Jenderal Wang yang luar biasa?"

"Tentu saja, _Wangjanim_. Jenderal Wang Taehyung memang tidak terkalahkan."

Dan keduanya pun tertawa bersama. Tanpa segan, Jungkook merangkul bahu Taehyung. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan diselingi dengan obrolan ringan. Sedari dulu memang Jungkook dekat dengan Taehyung. Jungkook selalu menganggap Taehyung sebagai sosok kakaknya. Tanpa memandang masa lalu dan status Taehyung sekalipun.

Jungkook pun membawa Taehyung ke kandang kuda. Taehyung mengernyit, dipandanginya Jungkook heran.

"Anda mengejar saya hanya untuk ini?" Sang pangeran hanya mengangguk. "Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan terlalu formal kepadaku saat kita hanya berdua, _hyungnim_." Jungkook pun menghilang di balik pintu kandang dan keluar dengan menunggangi seekor kuda bersurai cokelat tua. Dengan isyarat kepalanya, ia menyuruh Taehyung untuk mengambil kudanya juga.

"Kudaku sudah lelah, kau tahu? Dan aku juga lelah. Ayolah, beri aku waktu untuk istirahat." Taehyung menghela napas berat. Tapi akhirnya ia menyeret kakinya ke dalam kandang kuda dan dengan malas menunggangi kuda berwarna putih entah milik siapa.

Jungkook merapatkan jubah putih tebalnya dan melemparkan satu kepada Taehyung. "Kau tidak ingin mati kedinginan, bukan?" Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dan terpaksa mengenakan jubah putih itu. Amat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang selalu berwarna gelap. Namun selaras dengan salju yang berada di sekitarnya.

Kuda-kuda mereka berjalan perlahan menembus tumpukan salju. Taehyung yang tak mengenakan tudung jubahnya pun terpaksa tertimpa tumpukan salju dari beberapa batang pohon. Menyebabkan surai kelam yang hanya bagian atasnya ia kuncir basah. Tapi Taehyung membiarkan itu dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengenakan tudungnya. Jungkook menggeleng. _Biarkanlah_ , _ia sudah aneh sedari dulu_.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama." Langsung saja Taehyung memandang Jungkook heran. "Kita hanya satu bulan tidak bertemu, _Wangjanim_. Kau manja sekali akhir-akhir ini." Dan Taehyung pun tertawa. Dibalas dengan dengusan dari sang pangeran. Ia menahan diri mati-matian agar tidak melemparkan pedangnya pada laki-laki yang hanya tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kalau begitu, yang pertama kali sampai ke gerbang dia yang menang. Kau boleh meminta apapun dari yang kalah." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Taehyung langsung memacu kuda putihnya secepat kilat. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih mencerna maksud ucapan sang jenderal.

"Sialan! Tunggu aku!"

"Kejar aku, _Wangjanim_!"

Sementara di atas sana, Wang Seokjin tengah mengamati kedua laki-laki itu dari jendela menara. Entah apa yang membuat dadanya kini terasa panas. Seokjin tidak mengerti. Bukan hangat seperti yang biasa ia rasakan saat mengamati jenderal muda itu. Ini benar-benar berbeda. Melihat Taehyung akrab dengan orang lain, tertawa karena orang lain, bersenang-senang dengan orang lain sekalipun itu adalah adiknya sendiri, Wang Jungkook.

Seokjin meremat kusen jendela kuat-kuat. Menahan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Di sampingnya, Kim Namjoon berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Sering kali melihat sang putra mahkota bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang, namun sama sekali tak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Seokjin dan melihat ke luar jendela. Namun nihil. Ia tak melihat apapun selain tumpukan salju di tanah lapang kerajaan dengan jejak kaki kuda yang mulai memudar. Namjoon pun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Namjoon, apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?"

Namjoon tertegun. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat sang putra mahkota yang kini juga memandanginya. Dan ia pun menggeleng. Makin heran saat melihat laki-laki itu menghela napas berat. Seokjin menopangkan dagunya dan menatap kosong ke luar. Memandangi jejak-jejak kaki kuda yang kian memudar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya, Putra Mahkota? Apa anda, menyukai seseorang?" Namjoon bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Maaf, tapi saya benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang hal ini. Maksud saya―" Namjoon berdehem sejenak. " _Cinta_. Saya menghabiskan hidup saya dengan mengabdi pada kerajaan. Saya tidak memilki waktu untuk hal seperti itu. Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota."

 _Aku bertanya pada orang yang salah_.

"Lihat! Aku yang menang!" Jungkook turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang masih setia duduk di pelananya. Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu ikut turun. Ia mengusak surai Jungkook sekilas. "Kau hanya beruntung karena aku sedang lelah, _Wangjanim_. Lalu, apa yang kau minta?"

Baru saja Jungkook hendak mengatakan permintaannya, seorang kasim datang menghampirinya. Jungkook mengerang malas. Ia memandang Taehyung dengan wajah memelasnya, membuat Taehyung makin mengusak rambutnya.

"Pergilah. Kita bisa melanjutkan ini lain waktu. Aku akan mengganti jadwalmu menjadi latihan bela diri bersamaku sehari besok. Itu cukup?"

Jungkook mengangguk mantap. "Kau yang terbaik, _hyungnim._ " Jungkook langsung berbalik menghadap laki-laki pendek di belakangnya. Dengan ekspresi malas ia kembali menanyakan jadwalnya.

"Anda harus kembali mengulang materi politik, _Wangjanim_. Lalu sore ini, Yang Mulia mengadakan acara meminum teh. Jenderal Wang juga diminta datang oleh Yang Mulia." Laki-laki pendek dengan _eyesmile_ itu menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Sedikit takut melihat sang pangeran sudah kehilangan _mood_ nya.

"Aku juga?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk saat Taehyung bertanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pun kembali memandang sang pangeran yang tetap melipat wajah tampannya. Taehyung yang menyadari keseganan dari laki-laki pendek itu pun menyenggol tangan Jungkook dengan sikunya.

Jungkook melirik risih. "Belajarlah yang benar, _Wangjanim_. Siapa yang tahu mungkin saja kau akan menjadi raja kelak." Jungkook merotasi _onyx_ nya jengah. "Aku tidak pernah berminat jadi raja. Ayo, Kasim Park."

" _Ah_? _Ye_ , _Wangjanim_." Kasim Park setengah berlari mengejar Jungkook yang berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Kemudian dirinya menoleh kala sang jenderal berteriak memanggilnya.

"Jimin- _ah_! Kau harus mengganti jadwal _Wangjanim_ besok! _Algenneunnya_?!"

Dan sang pangeran menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya di balik jubahnya.

* * *

Taehyung merebahkan dirinya perlahan. Hari masih siang dan ia masih mempunyai cukup waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum menghadiri acara minum teh. Kedua obsidiannya terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela yang sengaja ia buka. Katakan ia gila dengan membuka jendela di tengah musim salju seperti ini. Tapi ia menyukainya.

Menyukai saat angin sepoi-sepoi maupun kencang menerpa dirinya. Menikmati saat satu atau dua titik salju jatuh di wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia sudah berada diambang kesadarannya saat ketukan pintu membuyarkan tidurnya. Ia menggerutu tetapi berpura-pura tak mendengar. Dirinya butuh istirahat dan tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya. Perlahan suara ketukan itu menghilang dan meninggalkannya dalam kesunyian. Taehyung pun kembali mencoba untuk tidur.

Dalam benaknya, ia membayangkan masa lalu. Entah karena apa dirinya kembali mengingat hal itu. Memori saat dirinya masih berusia enam tahun. Saat seorang raja dari Goryeo bersama dengan putra mahkotanya mendatangi kampung halamannya. Entah untuk urusan apa. Dan saat itu dirinya sepenuhnya membenci Goryeo dan seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan besar itu.

Dengan gilanya ia berlari, menyeret pedang yang panjangnya bahkan dua kali lipat dari lengan mungilnya. Ia menantang sang raja, mengacungkan pedang itu tepat ke wajah Gwangjong. Para prajurit menahannya, tapi ia memandang nyalang pada sang raja. Pedangnya enggan ia turunkan. Obsidiannya enggan memutus kontak mata. Kepalanya enggan menunduk patuh dan kakinya enggan berlutut di hadapan Gwangjong.

Saat itu Gwangjong mendekatinya. Menyuruh prajurit-prajurit itu melepaskan tangan-tangan kotor mereka darinya. Gwangjong menunduk menatap dirinya, dan tanpa gentar ia membalas tatapan itu. Pria tigapuluh tahun itu mengulas senyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga ia yakin hanya dirinyalah yang melihat senyuman itu. Obsidiannya berkilat, tertegun melihat senyuman sang raja yang terkenal dengan imej sadisnya di mata rakyat.

Hanya beberapa detik sebelum Gwangjong berbalik dan menjauh. Tapi ia masih mendengar titah sang raja. " _Bawa bocah itu ke Goryeo_." Saat itu juga Taehyung terdiam. Membiarkan para prajurit menuntunnya mengikuti sang raja. Kedua manik kembar itu memandang punggung Gwangjong dari kejauhan. Dirinya tak mengerti kenapa raja dengan perawakan keras itu ingin ia ikut serta ke Goryeo. Apa Gwangjong akan mengeksekusinya disana? Tapi apa arti senyuman itu? Taehyung benar-benar tak mengerti.

Ia memikirkannya berulang-ulang, memutar memori itu berulang kali. Hingga ia memejamkan mata sepenuhnya. Melapas kepenatannya sejenak.

* * *

Wang Jungkook menghembuskan napas kasar. Ingin rasanya ia melempar semua buku-buku tebal itu ke luar jendela. Membiarkannya tertimbun salju, lalu basah dengan tinta yang luntur hingga ia tak harus mempelajarinya berulang kali.

Di sebelahnya, Wang Seokjin, sang kakak sekaligus putra mahkota nampak tenang dan menyimak penjelasan pria paruh baya di hadapan mereka. Sesekali obsidian itu bergulir ke bukunya. Mencocokkan penjelasan dengan yang ada di buku. Tangannya yang menggenggam pena pun tak bisa diam. Ia mencatat, menambahkan hal yang sekiranya perlu dan menulis opininya sendiri. Amat berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengamati kakaknya. Kakaknya yang begitu tampan, cerdas, tekun, yang kelak akan memimpin Goryeo ini. Salah satu tangannya menopang dagunya, kepalanya terasa amat berat. Tidak, ia sama sekali tak mengantuk. Hanya saja seluruh materi ini membuatnya luar biasa bosan. Kedua _onyx_ nya menilisik Seokjin dari kepala hingga kakinya yang terlipat di bawah meja. Dari hiasan kepala yang ia gunakan, baju, jubah, hingga detail aksesoris kecil yang melekat di tubuh laki-laki itu.

Dan Jungkook mati-matian menahan tawanya kala menemukan sebuah gelang bermanik-manik merah muda di pergelangan tangan kakaknya. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, tak membiarkan tawanya menyembur di hadapan sang guru. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyenggol kaki Seokjin dengan kakinya.

" _Sstt_ , _hyungnim_. Apa-apaan gelangmu itu?" Jungkook terkekeh pelan. Maniknya melirik-lirik awas ke arah laki-laki paruh baya di depan sana. Sementara Seokjin meliriknya sinis. Mengeja _diamlah_ , tanpa suara lalu mengabaikan Jungkook yang masih menahan tawanya.

Satu rahasia, Wang Seokjin _sangat_ menyukai warna merah muda. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya. Tapi jika menelisik kamarnya, akan ditemukan beberapa aksesoris ataupun sepotong pakaian berwarna merah muda. Seokjin selalu memakai warna merah muda dalam penampilannya sekalipun itu hanya aksesoris kecil seperti cincin dengan batu berwarna merah muda. Tetapi nyatanya itu sama sekali tak mengurangi ketampanan sang putra mahkota. Seokjin terlihat lebih cerah dan bersinar, juga tampan saat mengenakan apapun itu.

Dirinya berusaha fokus saat Jungkook terus saja mengganggunya. Menarik lengan bajunya, menyenggol kakinya, bahkan menyenggol tangannya dan membuat tulisannya berantakan. Seokjin menggeram kesal, ia memandang sang adik dengan raut garang.

Tawa Jungkook menyembur saat itu juga. Seokjin sama sekali tak terlihat garang, menurutnya itu luar biasa konyol. Dengan kedua mata yang melotot paksa, amat sangat tidak sesuai dengan imej kalem seorang Putra Mahkota Wang Seokjin.

"Apa sejauh ini, ada pertanyaan, Putra Mahkota dan _Wangjanim_?" Laki-laki paruh baya itu berdehem. Menginterupsi tawa Jungkook, yang langsung membungkam mulutnya sendiri, dan pelototan garang Seokjin. Keduanya terdiam, menggeleng secara bersamaan dengan kepala tertunduk. Persis seperti bocah yang diomeli gurunya.

Laki-laki itu menggeleng maklum dan kembali fokus pada buku tebalnya. Sedangkan kedua pemuda di depannya tanpa ia sadari saling menyenggol dengan kekehan geli.

* * *

.

To be continued…

.

* * *

author's note :

Hi hi! This is my second fic.  
Bawa Jinv lagi tp kali ini temanya saeguk. Well thanks to all the saeguk dramas I've watched.

Last, please give me review and others!


	2. An Unexpected Order

**Distance**  
( _we're mean to each other, but we can't be_ )

JinV

Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Terakhir kali dirinya berada pada satu meja yang sama dengan Gwangjong adalah dua tahun yang lalu. Kala dirinya pertama kali dilantik sebagai jenderal. Saat itu Gwangjong menyanjungnya amat tinggi. Membanggakan anak asuhnya yang kini menjadi ksatria terbaik di tanah Goryeo. Membuat dirinya menundukkan kepalanya, walaupun Gwangjong berkali-kali menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat dagunya dan berbangga diri.

Namun saat ini, ia berada di sini. Satu meja bersama Gwangjong dan kelima putra-putrinya. Seokjin duduk berhadapan dengannya, sedangkan Jungkook sengaja duduk di sampingnya. Tapi sialnya ia juga duduk di sebelah sang permaisuri. Berkali-kali ia merasakan sepasang pandangan menusuk mengarah pada dirinya. Taehyung tahu, sang permaisuri tak pernah menyukainya sejak pertama kali dirinya menginjakkan kaki di istana ini. Ia mengusap tengkuknya canggung. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih untuk berada di medan perang dengan jenderal-jenderal perang yang berperawakan mengerikan dengan besar tubuh dua kali lipat dirinya dibandingkan berada di samping Permaisuri Daemok dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Seokjin menegakkan tubuhnya, tatapannya sedari tadi tak lepas dari sosok jenderal di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampannya. Ia sendiri juga menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi ibunya terhadap Taehyung. Namun ia sama sekali tak berani berkomentar apapun. Ia melirik ke arah adiknya, Wang Jungkook yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap diam dan tidak mengajak Taehyung mengobrol atau apapun. Ia tahu Jungkook adalah tipe orang yang tidak bisa diam.

"Sebenarnya, pesta minum teh ini aku adakan karena, jenderal kita. Wang Taehyung, telah berjaya menyingkirkan pasukan musuh di wilayah perbatasan. Sekaligus memperluas wilayah kita." Taehyung tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang raja. Ia senang saat Gwangjong memujinya, namun ia tetap risih saat Permaisuri Daemok terus saja menatapnya sinis. Nampak sangat tidak suka dengan prestasi yang dicapai olehnya. Dan lebih tidak suka saat sang raja menyebutkan nama Wang sebagai nama depannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa dayang membawakan teko-teko dan cangkir teh mereka. Menuangkannya untuk setiap orang yang berada di sana dengan hati-hati. Enggan membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun, yang mereka tahu akan berakibat fatal. Beberapa dari mereka tetap tinggal, dengan nampan berisi teko-teko teh.

Setiap orang disajikan teh yang berbeda, sesuai dengan kesukaan mereka. Taehyung sendiri memilih teh hijau, dan dayang-dayang di Damiwon sudah hafal dengan hal itu. Taehyung tersenyum saat dayang muda itu menuangkan teh untuknya. Membuat sang dayang tampak salah tingkah dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Dayang itu hampir saja menumpahkan teh di meja sang jenderal, namun Taehyung dengan sigap menahannya dan berujar hati-hati dengan lembut. Membuat dayang itu mengangguk dan segera mundur dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Seokjin dan Jungkook yang melihat itupun berdehem sekilas. Nampak tidak suka dengan adegan barusan. Taehyung memandang aneh kedua pangeran itu. Ia sendiri makin risih karena dua kakak beradik itu terus memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ia jabarkan.

"Untuk Goryeo." Gwangjong mengangkat cangkir tehnya. Membuat semua orang di meja itu ikut mengangkat cangkir-cangkir teh mereka dengan senyum merekah di wajah mereka. Terkecuali sang permaisuri yang sedikit menyeringai sinis sembari melirik Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri berusah mengabaikan itu dan perlahan meminum teh hijaunya.

Mereka semua berbincang dengan santai. Diselingi tawa karena tingkah jahil sang pangeran. Juga perbincangan serius tentang politik dan pertahanan. Taehyung ingat saat itu Gwangjong tengah membicarakan masalah pertahanan di sekitar perbatasan. Kemudian, hening. Gwangjong berdehem untuk memecah keheningan dan membuat semua perhatian mengarah padanya.

"Aku baru ingat ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan. Ini berhubungan dengan Putra Mahkota Seokjin." Gwangjong melirik ke arah sang putra mahkota, lalu kembali memandang lurus. Seokjin yang dilirik seperti itu sedikit mengernyit. Menerka-nerka hal penting apa yang akan disampaikan oleh ayahnya.

"Aku berencana untuk menikahkan putra mahkota dengan putri dari Daejong." Seokjin tersentak. Sementara Taehyung langsung mematung di kursinya. Seokjin menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia hendak melayangkan protes, namun tatapan ibunya yang begitu menghunus membuatnya bungkam.

"Rencana ini sudah kami pikirkan matang-matang. Kurasa Heonae sangat cocok untukmu, Putra Mahkota."

Seokjin tetap bungkam. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Diliriknya sosok jenderal muda di hadapannya. Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Seokjin tak bisa melihat ekspresi jenderal itu. Ia meminum tehnya perlahan. Membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, sembari menatap Taehyung. Apa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya?

* * *

"Lagi!"

Kedua pedang kayu saling beradu. Tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka berdua. Jungkook mengernyit. Ada yang aneh. Ia mengayunkan pedangnya, menyerang sang jenderal. Biasanya, semua serangannya dapat ditahan ataupun ditangkis dengan mudah oleh jenderal muda itu. Tapi kali ini, Jungkook dapat dengan mudah menjatuhkan pedang kayu dari tangan itu.

 _BRUK_

" _Hyungnim_! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung menggeleng. Ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang terulur padanya, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Sudah lebih dari 3 jam kita melakukan ini." Ia mendirikan pedang kayunya di dekat sebuah batu besar, dan duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung menghela napas panjang, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu, _hyungnim_? Gerakanmu aneh. Apa kau sakit?" Jungkook meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh laki-laki itu. Suhunya normal, membuat Jungkook kembali mengernyit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping laki-laki itu. Ia melirik pada Taehyung. Ada lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua mata itu. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Jungkook sepertinya enggan mengusik Taehyung yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Taehyung kembali menghela napas. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat penat. Dirinya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Kepalanya dipenuhi berbagai pikiran aneh sejak pesta minum teh kemarin sore. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke batu tempatnya bersandar. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ucapan Gwangjong kemarin sore terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang terasa luar biasa sakit saat Seokjin hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti kehendak ayahnya.

 _Aku berencana untuk menikahkan putra mahkota dengan putri dari Daejong._

Taehyung mengerang dan mengacak surai hitamnya. Kepalanya pening. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Ia tak mengerti kenapa. Kenapa kalimat itu seolah-olah menjadi neraka baginya? Kenapa hanya anggukan dari sang putra mahkota membuatnya sebegini menderita?

Ia menghembuskan napas berat, lalu membuka matanya. "Ayo kita lakukan lagi, _Wangjanim_." Saat Taehyung bangkit, Jungkook hanya memandanginya heran. Namun ia menurutinya, biar bagaimanapun saat ini Taehyung adalah gurunya.

Keduanya mengambil pedang kayu mereka, memasang kuda-kuda, dan memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan siaga. Taehyung yang menyerang duluan, membuat Jungkook kewalahan. Tapi di tengah pertahanannya, Jungkook menyeringai. Sosok jenderal itu sudah kembali. Sedari dulu, Jungkook memang tak pernah bisa mengalahkan Taehyung dalam adu pedang. Pertahanannya sekuat baja, dan serangannya mematikan.

Taehyung menyerang secara bertubi-tubi, tak memberikan kesempatan pada sang pangeran untuk balas menyerangnya. Taehyung terus berusaha menjatuhkan sang pangeran, namun Jungkook bertahan dengan baik. Ia tersenyum simpul saat Jungkook mulai menangkis pedang kayunya dan menyerangnya balik.

Taehyung menangkis semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh pangeran itu. Tapi, semua pertahannya runtuh saat kedua obsidiannya menangkap sosok putra mahkota Goryeo tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan juga Jungkook. Jungkook yang melihat sang jenderal lengahpun langsung mengayunkan pedangnya. Membuat pedang kayu Taehyung kembali terlempar dan Taehyung kembali tersungkur ke salju.

Taehyung meringis. Ia berusaha bangkit saat tangan itu terulur di depannya. Ia tahu itu bukan tangan Jungkook. Jungkook mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah tua, sedangkan sosok yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dengan aksen keemasan. Taehyung mendongak, dan mendapati Seokjin tengah mengulurkan tangannya. Ia meraih tangan itu.

"Terima kasih, Putra Mahkota."

" _Hyungnim_ , ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak aneh hari ini." Jungkook memandang Taehyung khawatir. Membuat Seokjin mengernyit dan memandang Taehyung lekat-lekat. Sementara Taehyung yang dipandangi oleh kedua kakak beradik itu nampak mengusap tengkuknya canggung.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan saya, _Wangjanim_."

"Tapi―"

"Saya tidak apa-apa, _Wangjanim_."

Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah saat Taehyung bersikeras kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Ia menyerahkan pedang kayu Taehyung yang tadi terlempar. Taehyung menerimanya dengan senyum simpul.

"Ada apa anda kemari, Putra Mahkota?" Pandangan Taehyung teralih pada sosok Seokjin yang sedari tadi masih menatapnya. Sang putra mahkota segera berdeham dan mengaitkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku hanya tertarik melihat kalian berlatih di tengah musim dingin seperti ini." Seokjin terus memandangi Taehyung yang kini tengah membersihkan pakaiannya dari salju. "Baru kali ini aku melihat Jungkook bisa menjatuhkanmu, Jenderal."

Taehyung berhenti membersihkan pakaiannya. Ia balas memandang Seokjin, lalu mengulas senyum tipis. "Bukankah itu berarti kemampuan Jungkook _Wangjanim_ sudah meningkat. Itu hal yang bagus, bukan?" Ia melirik Jungkook yang mengernyit aneh. Seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun diurungkannya.

"Kalau begitu," Seokjin mengambil pedang kayu dari tangan Jungkook. "Bagaimana kalau aku menantangmu, Jenderal Wang?" Seokjin tersenyum. Sementara Jungkook memandang kakaknya heran.

" _Hyungnim_ , kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Jenderal Wang." Jungkook melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang terdiam. Melihat sang jenderal seperti itu, membuatnya tetap beranggapan kalau sosok itu tak baik-baik saja.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Baiklah." Ia menggenggam pedang kayunya dan mengambil langkah mundur. Lalu memasang kuda-kudanya. Sementara Seokjin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Taehyung memberikan kesempatan pada sang putra mahkota untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Serangan pertama berhasil ditahan oleh Taehyung, begitu pula yang kedua maupun yang ketiga. Tapi saat Seokjin menatap tepat ke matanya, pedangnya terayun ke arahnya, saat itu juga Taehyung kembali teringat ucapan sang raja.

 _Aku berencana untuk menikahkan putra mahkota dengan putri dari Daejong._

 _BRUK_

Taehyung tersungkur, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Seokjin dengan sigap menghampiri sang jenderal. Taehyung masih dalam posisi berbaring di atas tumpukan salju, ia terengah. Kedua obsidiannya terpejam. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha mengusir suara Gwangjong dari kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau sedang tidak sehat, Jenderal."

"Saya rasa begitu." Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang makin pening. _Sial_. Taehyung tetap memejamkan matanya, membuat kedua kakak beradik itu semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Saya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Taehyung mengulas sebuah senyum simpul, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Maafkan saya, Wangjanim. Tapi, saya rasa latihannya cukup sampai di sini."

Jungkook mengangguk. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres sedari awal pada diri sang jenderal. Sesuatu membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Lalu ia melirik pada sosok kakaknya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Jenderal Wang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Taehyung memandang ke arah sang putra mahkota. " _Hanya berdua_." Ia tahu saat Seokjin melirik Jungkook, ia ingin Jungkook pergi dari sana dan membiarkan mereka berdua dapat bicara.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, _hyungnim_?" Ia masih memandang khawatir pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. Jungkook yang pahampun langsung beranjak dari sana, membiarkan Taehyung berdua dengan kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Putra Mahkota?"

Seokjin terdiam. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan di belakang punggungnya. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana. Tapi ia harus mengatakannya. Ia harus mengatakannya saat ini juga, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ini soal, kau tahu, ayahku kemarin―"

"Apa ini soal pernikahan anda?"

Seokjin mengangguk lemas. Sementara Taehyung tetap mengulas senyumnya. "Apa anda tidak senang dengan hal itu?"

"Ya―tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, maksudku―bukannya aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati saat aku sudah dewasa. Tapi,"

Taehyung mengernyit. "Tolong katakan apa yang ingin anda katakan, Putra Mahkota." Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Seokjin mengatakan itu padanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan―"

"Permisi. Maafkan saya mengganggu anda, Putra Mahkota. Tapi, Permaisuri meminta Jenderal Wang untuk menghadap sekarang."

Seorang kasim dari Permaisuri Daemok datang tiba-tiba dan memotong pembicaraan Seokjin. Taehyung dan Seokjin menoleh bersamaan ke arah pria itu. Taehyung menghela napas. Sementara Seokjin memandang tak suka pada kasim itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota. Jenderal Wang diminta untuk segera ke istana ratu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih."

Seokjin masih memandang tak suka saat kasim itu membungkuk dan berujar permisi, kemudian berlalu. Ia menghela napas dan kembali memandang sosok jenderal di hadapannya.

"Maaf, Putra Mahkota. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin, anda bisa mengatakan itu lain waktu." Taehyung sedikit membungkuk pada Seokjin. Setelah mendapat anggukan, ia segera beranjak dari tempat latihan dan menuju istana dimana Ratu Daemok tengah menunggunya.

Sementara Seokjin langsung mendudukkan dirinya di batu besar di sana. Ia memandangi punggung Taehyung yang makin menjauh. Bahkan saat sosok itu tak lagi tampak, Seokjin masih berharap Taehyung akan berbalik dan memilih untuk mendengar apa yang akan ia sampaikan daripada menghadap ibunya. Seokjin kembali menghela napas.

Ia mengangkat satu tangannya. Saat lengan pakaiannya tersingkap, ia dapat melihat gelang berwarna abu-abu terikat di sana. Ia tersenyum memandangi gelang itu. Sekalipun ia sering mengenakan gelang lain di tangannya, namun gelang yang satu ini tak pernah ia lepas dari pergelangan tangannya.

Saat itu adalah ulang tahunnya yang kesembilan. Seperti biasa, Goryeo akan merayakan ulang tahun sang putra mahkota dengan memberinya berbagai macam hadiah. Seokjin tentu senang dengan semua hadiah itu. Tapi satu hadiah ini tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Hadiah kecil nan sederhana namun memiliki nilai tinggi di mata sang putra mahkota.

Malam harinya, tepat sebelum pukul dua belas malam. Taehyung kecil muncul di jendela kamarnya. Sosok itu tersenyum saat ia mendekatinya. Ia membiarkan Taehyung masuk. Lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung saat itu sungguh tak bisa ia lupakan.

 _"Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota. Mungkin saya bukan menjadi yang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada anda, tapi saya akan menjadi yang terakhir yang mengucapkannya pada hari ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Putra Mahkota. Terimalah hadiah dari saya. Ini bukan hadiah mahal seperti yang dibelikan para bangsawan untuk anda, ini hanya hadiah kecil dari saya. Semoga anda menyukainya. Saya membuatnya sendiri."_

Saat itu, Taehyung memasangkan sebuah gelang yang dibuatnya sendiri ke tangan Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin berkaca-kaca. Sejak saat itu, dirinya jatuh cinta pada sosok bocah dari Hubaekje itu. Ia diam-diam mengamati tiap kali Taehyung berlatih. Gwangjonglah yang langsung turun tangan untuk melatih Taehyung.

Berkali-kali ia ingin berlari dan membantu Taehyung yang ambruk saat Gwangjong melatihnya terlalu keras. Satu kali, ia meringis ngeri saat melihat banyaknya bekas luka di tubuh bocah itu. Dirinya juga berlatih bela diri, namun jenderal perang terdahululah yang melatihnya. Ia sendiri tak pernah merasakan tangan dingin sang ayah secara langsung. Tapi ia tahu seberapa mengerikan sosok ayahnya hingga bisa melahirkan seorang jenderal seperti Taehyung.

Memang ia tak dekat dengan Taehyung seperti Jungkook, tapi ia memiliki beberapa kenangan berharga dengan sosok itu.

* * *

"Jenderal Wang menghadap Yang Mulia Ratu."

Taehyung membungkukkan badannya. Lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar gumaman dari sang ratu. Sang ratu sendiri sedang meminum teh di singgasananya. Wanita itu sama sekali tak memandangnya sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu.

"Ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?"

Wanita itu meletakkan gelas tehnya. Setelah menyuruh kedua dayang di sana untuk keluar, ia memandang Taehyung yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya datar, tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu rencana pernikahan Putra Mahkota?"

Taehyung terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa sang ratu menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya. Maka dengan suara yang ia buat setenang mungkin, ia menjawab. "Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi saya tidak berpikir kalau pendapat saya berpengaruh pada rencana ini."

"Begitukah?" Wanita itu menarik sudut bibirnya sinis. Dipandanginya jenderal muda itu terus menerus.

Kemudian wanita itu bangkit dari singgasananya. Jubah sutranya berkibar lembut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Taehyung. Membuat sang jenderal was-was. Wanita itu berhenti tepat di depannya. Taehyung hanya dapat melihat kaki sang ratu yang terbalut sutra berwarna merah terang.

"Kuharap, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, Jenderal."

Taehyung tersentak, namun ia tak berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung sang ratu. Ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Sang ratu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kali ini wanita itu berjalan memutari dirinya. Taehyung meneguk ludahnya perlahan.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Jenderal." Ia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar hanya untuk menyentuh rambut panjang sang jenderal. Lalu ia menyentuh bahu tegap itu. Sang ratu kembali melangkah dan berdiri di samping Taehyung. "Aku tahu kau menyimpan perasaan lebih pada putra sulungku."

Kedua obsidiannya membola seketika. Ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah wanita itu. "Apa maksud anda? Saya tidak―"

"Sst, jangan menyela pembicaraanku, Jenderal." Wanita itu meletakkan jemari lentiknya pada bibir penuh sang jenderal. Sudut bibir sang ratu masih tertarik. Membuatnya gugup bukan main. "Dan sepertinya, kedua putraku juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama padamu."

Saat itu juga, Taehyung mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sementara sang ratu kembali berjalan memutari dirinya. "Aku heran, apa yang mereka lihat darimu? Kau memang tampan, dan aku akui kau juga cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria." Wanita itu kembali menyentuh rambutnya, namun kali ini ia memainkannya. Wanita itu membelai rambutnya dan memainkannya dengan jemari lentik itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah membiarkan kedua putraku bergaul denganmu."

"Kalau salah satu putriku yang menyukaimu, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi kali ini kedua putrakulah yang menyukaimu. Itu masalah besar bagiku, kau tahu?"

Taehyung tetap diam saat wanita itu terus memainkan rambutnya. Ia sendiri tak pernah tahu kalau kedua pangeran itu memiliki perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman padanya. Ia pikir hanya dirinya sendirilah yang tak normal dan memendam perasaan pada sang putra mahkota.

"Kau punya saran untuk masalah ini, Jenderal?"

Taehyung bungkam. Bahkan saat wanita itu kembali berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan menarik dagunya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikahkanmu juga? Agar kau tidak mengganggu kedua putraku lagi."

"Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Tapi, saya akan menolak rencana itu. Saya sendiri sama sekali tidak mengganggu kedua putra anda. Saya hanya melakukan tugas saya sebagai jenderal di istana ini, Yang Mulia."

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari dagunya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung pada sepasang manik milik sang ratu. "Saya yakin itu yang ingin Yang Mulia dengar dari saya. Saya tidak akan mengganggu kedua putra anda." Taehyung mengulas senyum formalnya.

"Saya rasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan saat ini. Saya permisi, Yang Mulia." Setelah membungkuk, Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan pribadi sang ratu. Meninggalkan sang ratu yang menggeram kesal sembari memandangi dirinya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

* * *

Seokjin berkali-kali memandangi lorong itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda seseorang keluar dari sana. Ia berjalan mondari-mandir di tempatnya. Menunggu seseorang untuk keluar dari sana. Sembari menyusun apa yang harus ia katakan di dalam kepalanya. Beberapa kali ia menoleh hanya untuk melihat lorong kosong nan sepi. Ia menghela napasnya.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

"Jend―"

Harapannya pupus saat yang dilihatnya hanyalah seorang dayang yang tengah membawa nampan berisi teh. Ia kembali menghela napasnya setelah membiarkan dayang itu melewatinya. Seokjin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding kayu lorong itu.

Ia terus memandangi ujung lorong itu. Berharap pintu di sana terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu olehnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, dan kedua onyxnya terpejam. Ia menghirup napas panjang dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sejak berusaha mengatakannya tadi, dirinya menjadi sama sekali tak tenang. Jantungnya berdebar diluar kebiasaan, entah kenapa.

"Putra Mahkota, sedang apa anda di sini?"

Seokjin tersentak. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan sosok sang jenderal berdiri di hadapannya. Sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi. Ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Aku menunggumu, Jenderal. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, dan aku harus mengatakannya sekarang juga."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Sepenting itu kah?"

Seokjin langsung mengangguk dan menarik tangan san jenderal. "Sangat penting. Tapi aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu di sini." Setelah itupun ia langsung membawa sang jenderal menjauh dari wilayah istana. Menuju halaman Damiwon yang cukup luas dan sepi.

Taehyung mengernyit. Ia pasrah-pasrah saja saat sang putra mahkota menyeretnya ke tepi danau kecil di sana. Ia memandangi sang putra mahkota yang masih memegangi lengannya. Taehyung menunduk dan berdeham melihat tangan sang putra mahkota.

"Maaf." Seokjin sadar kalau dirinya masih menggenggam tangan Taehyung, dan Taehyung mulai risih dengan hal itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia juga menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang lain. Membuat laki-laki itu memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa, Putra Mahkota?" Suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin. Berusaha menutupi perasaan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Entah dirinya yang terlalu percaya diri, atau apa, tapi ia merasa sang putra mahkota akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Tentang perasaannya, mungkin? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Taehyung.

Tapi ada satu sisi dalam dirinya yang juga merasa takut. Ia takut jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Ratu Daemok benar adanya. Jika sang putra mahkota juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Walaupun ia juga senang. Itu berarti, cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengepal dan sedikit meremas tangan Seokjin yang masih menggenggamnya.

Sementara Seokjin, dirinya masih mengatur napasnya dan berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia berusaha menyusun kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Perlahan, ia menatap kedua obsidian itu. Ia jelas merasakan saat Taehyung meremas tangannya. Ia masih bungkam. Berusaha menyiapkan hatinya sendiri.

"Jenderal Wang―tidak. Maksudku, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang juga. Ini sangat penting. Aku tidak―"

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele, Putra Mahkota." Taehyung bukanlah tipe orang yang senang bertele-tele. Ia orang yang akan selalu berbicara langsung ke topik pembicaraan, tanpa basa-basi. Maka dari itu orang-orang akan menganggapnya dingin dan arogan, walaupun sebenarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Baiklah. Aku," Seokjin menggenggam tangan itu lebih erat. Mendadak dirinya luar biasa gugup. Dirinya tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Seokjin selalu bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan lancar. Tanpa terbata-bata seperti ini. Sialnya kenapa hanya karena sosok jenderal muda di hadapannya, ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung- _ah_."

Taehyung mematung. Dugaannya benar. Dan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang ratu juga benar adanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini terdengar konyol. Ini tabu, dan aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa terus-menerus seperti ini. Aku tahu sebentar lagi aku akan dinikahkan dengan sepupuku sendiri, maka dari itu aku harus mengatakan ini. Wang Taehyung, aku mencintaimu. Sejak usia kita sembilan tahun."

Kedua obsidian itu membulat. "A-apa? Selama itu?" Anggukan dari Seokjin membuatnya kembali bungkam.

"Dan aku tahu kalau kau juga sama, Taehyung-ah."

Bahkan saat Seokjin menariknya untuk semakin mendekat dan mengait pinggangnya, Taehyung bergeming. Saat Seokjin mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya, Taehyung tak bisa menolak karena perasaan bahagia membuncah di dalam dirinya. Bahkan tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh sang putra mahkota.

Saat kedua bibir itu bertaut, Taehyung merasa inilah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Walaupun ia tahu, saat ini tidak akan bertahan lama.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

Okay here is the 2nd chapter! Hope you like it guys~  
Kayanya disini alurnya agak kecepetan deh, ya sudahlah/? Karena ada tujuan tertentu aku bikin alurnya agak cepet/? Ini juga gak akan terlalu panjang aku bikinnya

Well, here is the spoiler  
Ini berdasarkan sejarah, yg ditambah imajinasi liar author aja wkwkwk  
Jadi kalo ada yg tau sejarah raja-raja Goryeo, ya mungkin bakal tau ini ff bakal kemana alurnya wkwkwk

 **Note :**

Kim Seokjin di sini sebenarnya Wang Ju, putra pertamanya Gwangjong. Soon to be Gyeongjong. Disini umurnya dia masih 19 tahun, dan aku bikin umurnya Taehyung sama kaya dia.

Jeon Jungkook itu Hyohwa, gelar terakhirnya itu Putra Mahkota Hyohwa. Aku belum nemu artikel tentang Hyohwa ini, tapi aku bikin disini umurnya dia lebih muda 3 tahun dari Seokjin. Selain Jungkook, Seokjin disini punya 3 saudara perempuan, tapi mungkin akan aku munculin nama aslinya aja.

Sementara Wang Taehyung itu cuma tokoh fiktif. Sama sekali gak ada di dalam sejarah. Jadi kisahnya Seokjin sama Taehyung disini hanya fiksi, yah, namanya juga fanfiction kkkkkk~

 **and big thanks for all who review, follow, and favorite my fic**

Okay, minat ngasih saeguk abal-abal ini review lagi?


	3. Winter Love Bloom

Taehyung tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan. Ia _tidak pernah_ berpikir akan mendapatkan apa yang paling ia inginkan di genggaman tangannya. Ia _tidak pernah_ sekalipun membayangkan sosok yang ia cintai sedari dulu membalas perasaannya. Taehyung bahkan berpikir kalau itu semua hanya ilusi. Ilusi tentang seorang pangeran yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung, seperti yang selalu diinginkan oleh para gadis dimanapun (walaupun dirinya bukanlah seorang _gadis_ ). Tapi, semua itu nyata.

Taehyung sama sekali tak berilusi tentang sosok pangeran idaman. Karena saat sang putra mahkota menyentuh tangannya, dan menatap matanya, Taehyung dalam keadaan sadar seratus persen. Saat Seokjin mengatakan segalanya, yang dapat Taehyung rasakan hanyalah kebahagian. Taehyung berusaha meyakini dirinya jika ia tak sedang bermimpi saat itu. Semuanya nyata.

Ingatkan dirinya saat Seokjin menciumnya. _Tepat di bibir_. Dingin, tapi lembut sekaligus. Membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak setelahnya. Taehyung menolak untuk bereaksi awalnya, tapi belaian lembut bibir itu membuatnya luluh. Taehyung membalasnya. Memagutkan bibirnya dengan milik sang putra mahkota. Andai saja Seokjin tak mendekapnya, Taehyung yakin dirinya akan limbung saat itu juga.

Taehyung menepuk pipinya kencang. Berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan betapa lembut dan dinginnya bibir sang putra mahkota. Ia memandang langit malam dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya terlipat menumpu tubuhnya di tepi jendela kamarnya. Salju tengah turun di luar sana, namun entah kenapa dingin sama sekali tak menembus kulitnya. Ada kehangatan asing yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Namun terasa begitu menyenangkan.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga pipinya terangkat. Taehyung merasa pipinya mulai pegal, wajar saja, ia tak ingat kapan dirinya bisa tersenyum selebar ini. Taehyung membiarkan jendelanya menjeblak keluar dan hujan salju menerpa dirinya. Ia tak peduli. Bahkan Taehyung tak merasa dingin sedikitpun. Dirinya terlanjur merasa hangat sedari tadi. Bahkan hanya dengan pakaian tidur berwarna putih, ia sama sekali tak menggigil. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai dan bergerak lembut tertiup angin.

Taehyung baru tahu, sebahagia ini rasanya saat cintanya dibalas. Dan sepanjang malam itu, dirinya kembali dibuat tak bisa tidur. Kali ini, ia tak lagi patah hati. Seokjin berhasil menyusun kepingan hatinya kembali sore tadi, membuatnya melupakan rencana Gwangjong untuk menikahkan putra sulungnya itu. Bahkan apa yang diucapkan Ratu Daemok seakan keluar kembali lewat telinga kirinya.

* * *

 **Distance  
** ( _we're mean to each other, but we can't be_ )

JinV

Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu.

.

.

.

* * *

Taehyung tertawa lepas. Dihadapannya, beberapa anak buahnya nampak berkumpul dan mengelilingi dua orang prajurit yang tengah bergulat di tengah ruangan itu. Taehyung berkali-kali bertepuk tangan saat salah satu prajuritnya berhasil menjatuhkan lawannya. Prajurit itu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan raut bangga. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan prajurit-prajurit yang mengelilinya berseru heboh.

"Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

Laki-laki sipit nan cukup mungil itu menggerakkan kedua tangannya, seolah menyuruh kawan-kawannya untuk terus mengelu-elukan namanya. Lalu sepasang manik sipit itu melirik ke arah satu sosok yang belum dikalahkannya. Biarlah tubuhnya kecil, tapi kekuatannya tak main-main. Yoongi bahkan bisa menjatuhkan prajurit yang berbadan nyaris dua kali lipat dirinya saat bergulat. Telunjuknya ia arahkan ke satu sosok yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dan tertawa. Sang jenderal, Wang Taehyung.

Taehyung berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kaget sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. Anggukan Yoongi dengan ekspresi arogannya membuatnya bangkit. Ia menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya dan merapikannya, lalu berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang sudah bersiap di posisinya. Taehyung dapat dengan jelas melihat seringai di wajah Yoongi, membuatnya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya secara reflek dan memasang kuda-kuda juga.

"Jangan harap kau dapat mengalahkanku kali ini, Jenderal."

"Kurasa kali ini aku akan menang, _hyungnim_. Aku dalam kondisi terbaikku saat ini."

Dan seruan _mulai_ dari salah satu prajurit yang bertugas menjadi wasit membuat keduanya menerjang satu sama lain. Saling bergulat dan berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Beberapa kali Yoongi nyaris menjatuhkan Taehyung, namun jenderal muda itu dapat bertahan dengan baik. Sebaliknya, Taehyung berusaha untuk membanting tubuh kecil itu, tapi apa daya Yoongi memang bukan lawan yang mudah.

Sementara prajurit-prajurit itu terus berseru heboh, menjagokan sang jenderal maupun Yoongi. Memasang taruhan tinggi karena optimis jagoan merekalah yang akan menang. Taehyung dan Yoongi menjauhi satu sama lain. Nampak lelah setelah cukup lama bergulat. Namun, belum ada satupun tanda satu dari mereka akan mengalah. Saat Yoongi menerjangnya dan menyerang kakinya, Taehyung dapat menghindarinya dengan baik. Bahkan saat laki-laki itu berusaha meninjunya, Taehyung dapat menahannya walaupun dengan susah payah.

Keduanya sama sekali tak ingin kalah. Membuat para prajurit tegang melihat pergulatan kedua laki-laki itu. Para prajurit menjuluki mereka berdua sebagai monster. Mengingat kekuatan mereka yang tak main-main, wajar saja mereka menjulukinya seperti itu. Taehyung dengan kemampuan bela diri dan kesadisannya di medan perang dan Yoongi yang memiliki tenaga yang jauh di luar ekspektasi.

Kali ini, Taehyunglah yang berhasil mengunci pergerakan Yoongi. Membuat laki-laki itu bersusah payah melepaskan diri. Saat itu, para prajurit yang memasang taruhan atas sang jenderal bersorak senang. Namun kesenangan itu dipatahkan saat Yoongi berhasil menjegal Taehyung dan membuat kunciannya terlepas. Sebagian prajurit yang menjagokan sang jenderal mendesah kecewa, sedangkan yang bertaruh akan Yoongi bersorak heboh.

"Jenderal Wang! Jenderal Wang! Jenderal Wang!"

"Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

Sorak-sorakkan itu saling menyahut, memenuhi ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Menutupi suara napas kedua laki-laki yang tengah menjadi pusat kehebohan. Taehyung dan Yoongi kembali menjauhi satu sama lain. Berjalan mengitari arena sembari mengamati lawan mereka lamat-lamat. Saat keduanya kembali menerjang satu sama lain, sorak sorai para prajurit seketika berhenti. Mau tak mau, keduanya membatalkan serangan mereka dan melihat apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai prajurit mereka bungkam.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai membungkuk ke arah pintu, membuat Taehyung dan Yoongi bingung. Lalu keduanya kalap saat sosok putra mahkota menampakkan dirinya dan merekapun langsung ikut membungkuk menghormati Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka untuk berdiri seperti biasa.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati arena dan berdiri di tengah-tengah para prajurit, seolah ingin ikut menonton pertunjukan seru yang dielu-elukan para prajurit Goryeo. Sementara Taehyung tampak salah tingkah.

"Ada perlu apa anda kemari, Putra Mahkota?" Taehyung berdeham dan perlahan mendekati sang putra mahkota. Ia membungkuk singkat dan berusaha menghindari tatapan Seokjin. Seokjin tersenyum tipis, ia sendiri berusaha menatap langsung ke sepasang obsidian indah itu. Ia sedikit terkekeh saat Taehyung terus saja menghindarinya. Lalu kemudian dirinya berdeham singkat.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, dan aku mendengar suara ribut dari ruangan ini. Sepertinya kalian tengah melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Yoongi mengangguk dan segera menjawab. " _Ye_. Kami hanya sedang melakukan pertandingan kecil, Putra Mahkota." Yang juga diangguki oleh Taehyung dan prajurit lain. Seokjin sendiri juga mengangguk dan memandangi Taehyung juga Yoongi.

" _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kalian berdua lanjutkan pertandingan kalian? Kalian belum selesai, bukan? Sementara aku akan berdiri di sini dan menyaksikan."

Taehyung membelalakkan mata, Yoongi mematung dan prajurit lain saling berbisik dan memandang aneh sang putra mahkota. Taehyung sendiri dapat dengan jelas melihat senyuman tipis Seokjin, seolah menggodanya. Kemudian ia melirik Yoongi, mendapati laki-laki pucat itu mengangguk membuatnya kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Baiklah, Putra Mahkota."

Taehyung dengan cepat menarik lengan pakaian milik Yoongi dan menatap prajuritnya itu garang. "Apa maksudmu, _hyungnim_? Kenapa kau mengiyakan?" Membuat Yoongi memutar kedua maniknya jengah. Ia memandang Taehyung dan ikut berbisik pada sang jenderal.

"Memangnya _siapa_ kita menolak permintaan Putra Mahkota Seokjin, _huh_?" Yoongi segera melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari pakaiannya dan segera berjalan ke posisinya semula. Mengambil kuda-kuda sembari memandang Taehyung datar.

Taehyung mengerang. Yoongi benar, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak permintaan calon penguasa Goryeo tersebut. Dan mau tak mau membuat Taehyung menyeret kakinya malas dan ikut memasang kuda-kuda. Obsidiannya sesekali melirik sang putra mahkota yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, memperhatikan Taehyung dengan serius sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Taehyung mendengus tipis. Dirinya tahu Seokjin sengaja kemari untuk menemuinya. Bukannya bermaksud terlalu percaya diri, namun dirinya begitu mengenal Seokjin sedari dulu. Laki-laki itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, walaupun Seokjin bukan tipe orang yang ambisius.

Salah seorang prajurit maju dan kembali menjadi wasit. Ia meneriakkan _mulai_ dengan kencang, dan seketika kedua ksatria unggulan Goryeo itu saling menerjang satu sama lain. Berusaha saling menjatuhkan, tanpa ingin kalah dan dipermalukan di hadapan putra mahkota. Juga ingin diakui kekuatannya di depan para prajurit dan tentu saja sang putra mahkota.

Yoongi berhasil memiting Taehyung, namun dengan cepat sang jenderal melepaskan diri. Memelanting Yoongi yang seringan bulu dengan mudahnya. Ini hanya pertarungan tangan kosong, dan hanya sekedar hiburan. Tapi entah kenapa setiap keduanya bertarung, suasana selalu berakhir memanas.

Cukup lama, keduanya makin lelah. Ketika Taehyung teralihkan dengan melirik Seokjin, disitulah kesempatan untuk Yoongi menjegal kaki sang jenderal dan mengunci semua pergerakannya. Menahan tubuh kurus itu di bawah tekanan tubuhnya. Yoongi dengan kuat menekan punggung Taehyung dengan lututnya dan menahan kedua tangan Taehyung di punggungnya sendiri. Taehyung meronta, namun Yoongi sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Sial!"

Mendengar umpatan Taehyung, Yoongi tahu kalau dirinya memenangkan pertandingan ini. Dengan santainya ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di punggung Taehyung setelah melepaskan kunciannya. Satu tangannya meninju udara dengan dagu terangkat angkuh. Seruan para prajurit kembali menjadi-jadi. Beberapa dari mereka memasang ekspresi kesal, lalu menyerahkan beberapa koin kepada orang di dekat mereka. Membuat senyuman senang bagi mereka yang bertaruh atas nama Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"

Sementara Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat Taehyung yang pasrah diduduki oleh Yoongi. Seokjin sendiri tahu kalau kekuatan Yoongi memang luar biasa sedari dulu. Dirinya sudah terlalu sering melihat laki-laki itu membanting prajurit yang jauh lebih besar darinya saat latihan bela diri. Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari Taehyung membalas pandangannya.

Taehyung mendengus. Ia segera bangkit setelah menyingkirkan Yoongi dari punggungnya. Tapi yang ia lihat saat berhasil bangkit adalah sosok sang putra mahkota yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Taehyung mengernyit. Bahkan dirinya masih dalam proses berpikir saat Seokjin menarik tangannya, dan berucap kepada para prajuritnya. "Aku pinjam jenderal kalian sebentar."

Seokjin membawanya keluar dari barak prajurit. Menuntunnya mendekati sebuah tebing yang memperlihatkan pemandangan wilayah Goryeo yang luas. Seokjin sudah melepas tautan tangan mereka, lalu mengaitkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Posisi berdiri yang selalu dilakukan oleh putra mahkota itu. Pandangan matanya lurus, bahkan Taehyung tak tahu apa yang sedang dilihat oleh Seokjin.

"Ada apa, Putra Mahkota?"

Setelah sunyi cukup lama, Taehyung memilih untuk buka suara. Ia memandang Seokjin yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, nampak begitu berwibawa. Ia sendiri yakin jika dirinya akan tampak kalah berwibawa saat berdiri di sebelah sang putra mahkota. Bahkan Seokjin sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dengan proporsi tubuh yang tak terlalu besar namun sangat pas untuk dipandang. Dengan pakaian yang tampak mewah (Taehyung selalu tahu jika kainnya adalah kain dengan kualitas terbaik) berwarna putih dan biru. Seokjin tampan, sangat. Taehyung akui itu. Salah satu poin yang membuatnya terus memperhatikan sosok itu.

Wajahnya lembut, berbanding terbalik dengan Jungkook, sang adik, yang memiliki garis wajah tegas sekalipun masih remaja. Senyumnya menenangkan dan suaranya sehalus sutera. Taehyung bahkan yakin tak ada satupun manusia yang dapat menyamai putra mahkota _nya_. Tanpa sadar dirinya mengulas senyum, tak sadar saat Seokjin balas menatapnya. Seokjinpun tersenyum, membuat dada Taehyung bergemuruh tanpa sebab.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan _kekasihku_."

Taehyung tersedak. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang seolah ingin meledak saat itu juga. Apa yang barusan Seokjin katakan? Kekasih? _Kekasihnya_? Pipi Taehyung memanas di tengah dinginnya salju. Semburat merah terpoles tak tahu diri di kedua pipi itu. Seokjin mengatakannya dengan senyum indah itu. Kedua obsidiannya mengerjab cepat. Dengan segera ia memalingkan wajahnya, tak membiarkan sang putra mahkota melihat wajahnya yang tampak memalukan.

"Apa yang anda katakan? Bukankah anda sedang sibuk?" Seokjin terkekeh kecil. Membuat Taehyung terbuai dengan suara halus itu. Lagi-lagi, entah yang keberapa kalinya, ia dibuat terpesona oleh wajah tampan itu. _Ah_ , _sial_.

Seokjin menggeleng kemudian. Lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tumpukkan salju. Tampak begitu kasual dan tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya nantinya akan basah ataupun kotor. Kakinya dibiarkan menjuntai ke pinggir tebing, dengan kedua tangan yang menopang ke belakang. Seokjin memandang Taehyung, ia sadar sedari tadi laki-laki itu memandanginya tanpa henti. Maka ia menepuk tumpukan salju di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk duduk di sisinya.

Gelagapan, Taehyung mendudukkan diri di sebelah Seokjin. Kepalanya tertunduk walaupun sesekali melirik ke arah Seokjin. Entah kenapa dirinya selalu menjadi seperti ini saat berada terlalu dekat dengan sosok putra mahkota itu. Taehyung menghembuskan napas, membuat gumpalan uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sesaat, jantung Taehyung serasa berhenti berdetak saat Seokjin menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Kedua obsidiannya membola. Dengan gerakan kaku, Taehyung menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Tampak begitu nyaman di bahunya. Taehyung terbata. "A-apa yang anda lakukan, Putra Mahkota?"

Seokjin tak segera menjawab, melainkan makin menyamankan diri di bahu Taehyung. Taehyung sama sekali tak berani bergerak. Membiarkan Seokjin di sana. Dalam diam, Taehyung dapat menghirup aroma sang putra mahkota. Taehyung ikut memejamkan matanya. Kembali mengingat hari kemarin saat Seokjin mengatakan semuanya padanya. Menyatakan tentang perasaannya. Pipinya kembali memanas.

Tanpa sadar ia mengusakkan pipinya ke kepala Seokjin, menikmati kedekatan mereka. Untuk saat ini, Taehyung yakin keduanya tak butuh lagi kata-kata. Taehyung cukup merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh sosok Seokjin di sebelahnya. Cukup dengan kedekatan seperti ini, Taehyung sudah luar biasa senang. Dan dirinya tahu jika Seokjinpun begitu.

* * *

Taehyung sangat manyukai bagian saat Seokjin memandangnya begitu intens, kemudian dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Bagian saat Seokjin menciumnya dengan begitu lembut seolah dirinya serapuh kaca dan tanpa kata-kata. Bagian saat Seokjin membisikkan _Saranghae_ di telinganya, menjadikannya bergidik dan melemas di saat yang bersamaan.

Seokjin akan secara tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Terkadang Seokjin akan membawanya ke tepi danau, tempat saat Seokjin menyatakan perasaannya. Atau bahkan ke atas dinding besar wilayah istana. Menikmati hujan salju yang terus mengguyur Goryeo. Saat itu Seokjin akan menarik perlahan tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari mereka.

Terkadang mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol, atau sedikit bercanda. Atau membicarakan hal yang cukup serius, tentang Goryeo dan politiknya, dan hal lainnya. Seokjin berkali-kali membolos jam belajarnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Taehyung, atau mengganggu Taehyung dengan segala tugas kemiliterannya. Bahkan Seokjin dengan sengaja mengganti beberapa jadwalnya dengan _berlatih bela diri bersama Jenderal Wang_. Membuat Jungkook iri setengah mati karena kakaknya dapat menghabiskan waktu dengan Taehyung.

Beberapa hal yang membuat Taehyung ingin tertawa adalah saat Seokjin menahan kesalnya karena Jungkook terus mengganggu mereka berdua. Ataupun saat kasim-kasim memanggilnya saat bersama Taehyung.

Seperti sekarang ini, keduanya tengah berkuda mengelilingi wilayah Songdo. Mengamati para penduduk yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, tanpa menyadari jika putra mahkota Goryeo tengah berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Taehyung dan Seokjin menggunakan mantel tebal hingga nyaris menutupi wajah mereka. Taehyung dengan setelan hitam dan kuda hitamnya, dan Seokjin dengan setelan biru dan kuda putihnya. Nampak begitu kontras, namun berpadu padan dengan baik. Mereka menunggangi kuda mereka dengan santai. Sesekali membahas hal-hal apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan untuk wilayah ibukota ini.

"Putra Mahkota, bukankah seharusnya anda menemui calon istri anda hari ini?"

Seokjin melirik Taehyung sekilas. Ia mendengus kemudian. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku."

"Tapi―"

"Itu perintah, Jenderal Wang."

Taehyung meneguk ludahnya gugup. Kemudian ia mengangguk patuh. Seokjin selalu bisa mengontrolnya, kapanpun yang putra mahkota itu mau. Seokjin tidak pernah mengintimidasinya, tapi Taehyung selalu menurutinya secara naluriah. _Entah mengapa_. Dan saat Seokjin berbicara dengan suara dalam, _walaupun_ dengan sebuah senyuman; "Dan _tolong_ jangan bahas soal itu, Taehyung- _ah_." Taehyung memilih bungkam.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam kemudian, Taehyung sama sekali tak berani buka suara. Sementara Seokjin enggan mengatakan apapun. Dirinya hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan singkat mereka, sebelum dirinya harus pergi dan kembali mengurusi pernikahan yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

Tanpa mereka duga, beberapa pengawal kerajaan menghampiri mereka dengan kuda-kuda yang melaju kencang. Menghadang mereka, lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang putra mahkota. "Putra Mahkota, kami ingin―"

"Aku tahu." Seokjin menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Saat itu, Taehyung hanya mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya dan mengangguk singkat. Seokjin menghela napas. "Ayo, Jenderal Wang."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku akan kembali nanti, _mungkin_." Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahunya, tetap dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Hati-hatilah, Putra Mahkota." Taehyung membungkuk hormat, tak ingin sang putra mahkota melihat wajahnya saat ini. Taehyung tahu saat Seokjin kembali menghela napas dan mengangguk. Sampai Seokjin memacu kudanya dan pergi, Taehyung tetap membungkukkan tubuhnya. Hingga ia kembali menegakkan tubuh dan tak mendapati Seokjin dimanapun, Taehyung tetap tersenyum. Untuk bagian ini, Taehyung sama sekali tak menyukainya.

* * *

Seokjin baru saja menapakkan kakinya di istana, namun puluhan dayang sudah datang menghampirinya. Dan di depan dayang-dayang itu, Ratu Daemok memimpin. Dengan perangai angkuh yang seperti biasa, wanita itu tersenyum kepada Seokjin. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman ringkas oleh Seokjin.

"Salam pada Yang Mulia Ratu." Seokjin membungkuk hormat. Membiarkan sang ibu mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya. Seokjin segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Memandang permaisuri dengan tatapan heran. Sekalipun ia putra pertama dari sang permaisuri, namun pada kenyataannya dirinya teramat jarang bertemu dengan sang ibu. Maka dari itu, mendapati Ratu Daemok datang menemuinya begitu mengherankan bagi Seokjin.

"Putraku sangat tampan, bukankah begitu?" Tak ada yang tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk siapa, tak ada juga yang berani menjawab pertanyaan itu. Para dayangpun hanya tertunduk patuh, menunggu perintah apapun yang akan diberikan oleh ratu mereka. Ratu Daemok menyentuh pipi putranya, dengan senyuman separo yang membuat Seokjin menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Bersiaplah, kau akan bertemu dengan calon istrimu, Putra Mahkota." Setelah menepuk pipi Seokjin dua kali, wanita itu melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan pertanyaan dalam kepala Seokjin. Seokjin tak tahu apa arti senyuman itu, gestur itu. Namun entah mengapa firasatnya seolah menjeritkan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak saat ini. Kepalanya sendiri sudah pening memikirkan dirinya yang akan dinikahkan dengan sepupunya sendiri. Mau tak mau membuat Seokjin menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar menuju kamarnya.

Dan Seokjin tertegun saat menemukan satu stel pakaian terlipat rapi di mejanya, beserta sebuah jubah kerajaan di sebelahnya. Seokjin mendengus. Apa dirinya sungguh harus mengenakan ini semua hanya untuk bertemu dengan sepupunya. Rasa-rasanya Seokjin ingin tertawa mengolok semua strategi politik yang berjubah formalitas dan pencitraan ini.

Maka Seokjin segera melepaskan mantel dan pakaiannya, meletakkannya secara asal di lantai. _Toh_ , setelah ini akan ada yang membereskan kamarnya tanpa diperintah. Seokjin mengenakan celana dan pakaian dasar berwarna putih, lalu ia balut lagi dengan pakaian berwarna hitam. Di atasnya, ia menambahkan jubah kerajaan berwarna biru tua miliknya. Kemudian mengenakan ikat pinggangnya serapi mungkin.

Seokjin mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memerhatikan penampilannya sendiri. Ia melepaskan ikatan di rambutnya. Seokjin memilih untuk menguncir ulang rambutnya. Sebagian rambut ia gerai, dan Seokjin hanya menguncir bagian atas rambutnya. Sebuah pita hitam dengan segaris warna merah muda yang tak begitu ketara ia gunakan untuk mengikat rambutnya. Lalu sebuah hiasan kepala yang terbuat dari emas ia pasang di kunciran rambutnya.

Ia kembali memerhatikan penampilannya di refleksi kaca. Sedari dulu Seokjin tidak pernah membiarkan para dayang menyentuh pakaian-pakaiannya, kecuali untuk mencucinya. Seokjin tak pernah membiarkan para dayang itu mengotak-atik penampilannya dengan memakaikannya baju. Walaupun seharusnya para dayang itu melayaninya seratus persen, sampai memakaikannya baju. Namun Seokjin menolak mentah-mentah konsep itu. Ia lebih senang mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri, menata rambutnya sendiri dan mengenakan aksesoris apapun yang ia inginkan. Diluar itu, Seokjin akan menerima semua jenis pelayanan dari para dayang karena memang seperti itulah semestinya.

 _TOK TOK_

"Putra Mahkota, kami diperintah untuk menjemput anda."

Seokjin mengangguk. Walaupun dirinya tahu dayang di balik pintu itu tak dapat melihatnya. Maka setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna sekali lagi, Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dirinya disambut oleh barisan dayang yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Seokjin kembali mengangguk. Saat dirinya berjalan keluar, beberapa dayang memasuki kamarnya. Seokjin hanya mengedik tak acuh.

Seorang dayang yang nampak lebih senior berjalan tepat di sebelahnya, menuntun jalannya. Hingga mereka berada di depan sebuah pintu. Dua orang penjaga di sana segera membukakan pintu untuknya. Seokjin tersenyum tipis dan segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Gwangjong ada di sana, duduk di atas kursi utama berukiran emas. Sementara sang permaisuri duduk di sebelahnya, nampak tersenyum saat melihat dirinya memasuki ruangan itu. Seokjin dapat melihat pamannya, Wang Wook, atau Daejong berada di sana. Juga seorang pemuda berusia sekitar empat belasan duduk di sebelah pamannya, dengan seorang gadis cilik berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Seokjin juga menemukan Jungkook yang mendampingi ibu mereka dengan jubah merah gelapnya.

Seokjin mengernyit. Dimana sepupu yang akan dinikahkan dengannya? Seokjin sama sekali tak melihat sosok perempuan lain selain ibunya dan gadis kecil itu. Seketika Seokjin was-was. Ia bahkan tak begitu memerhatikan apa yang Gwangjong katakan. Namun, saat seseorang menyentuh lengannya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk, Seokjin hanya menurut.

"Sudah lama saya tidak bertemu dengan anda. Bagaimana kabar anda, Putra Mahkota Seokjin?"

Daejong tersenyum formal, dirinya duduk tepat di sebelah Seokjin. Seokjin mengangguk singkat, mengulas sebuah senyum juga. "Saya baik. Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" Yang dibalas anggukan oleh laki-laki paruh baya itu. Daejong sedikit mundur, memperlihatkan sosok pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ini putra saya, Wang Chi." Seokjin tersenyum saat Wang Chi membungkuk hormat padanya. Wang Chi adalah sosok pemuda yang cukup tampan. Dengan pakaian yang selalu mewah dan tampak baru, sangat khas keluarga kerajaan. Tapi pandangan matanya tak bisa lepas dari gadis kecil yang berada di sebelah Wang Chi. Seokjin bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya melihat gadis itu.

"Dan ini putri pertama saya, Heonae. Hwangbo Heonae. Dia menggunakan nama keluarga cabang Hwangju."

"Dialah yang akan menjadi istrimu, Putra Mahkota."

Seokjin terdiam. Dipandanginya gadis itu lamat-lamat. Saat gadis itu membungkuk padanya dan tersenyum malu-malu, Seokjin tahu kalau ayahnya sama sekali tak sedang bercanda. Gadis itu hanya berusia sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh tahun. Dan mereka ingin menikahkan dirinya dengan gadis itu? _Mereka pasti sudah gila_.

Seokjin berusaha mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya saat ia memandang Gwangjong. Berusaha meminta penjelasan, hanya untuk memastikannya sekali lagi. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat ibunya tengah menyeringai tipis, nyaris seperti tersenyum. Sementara Jungkook terlihat menunduk dan tak tertarik dengan ini semua. Seokjin bahkan tak tahu untuk apa Jungkook di sini.

Pertemuan itu berjalan jauh lebih lama dari yang Seokjin harapkan. Seokjin bahkan sama sekali tak memerhatikan apapun. Bahkan dirinya mengabaikan seluruh ucapan Gwangjong. Mengabaikan _calon istrinya_. Tapi dirinya tahu satu hal. Semua ini hanya strategi politik. Pernikahan politik. Untuk menguatkan kedua pihak keluarga. Dan segalanya membuat Seokjin muak.

Tapi Seokjin tidak bisa membantah sekalipun. Seokjin tak pernah bisa membantah sang ayah. Gwangjong adalah sosok panutannya sedari dulu. Semua anak selalu menganggap ayahnya sebagai pahlawannya, begitupun dengan Seokjin. Walaupun sang ayah tidak pernah turun tangan secara langsung untuk mendidik Seokjin,

Seokjin tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika itu perintah sang ayah. Seolah-olah segalanya mutlak dan Seokjin tidak diizinkan untuk membantah. Namun, Seokjin sendiri menurutinya dengan senang hati. Tapi untuk kali ini, Seokjin sungguh ingin membantah. Sangat. Sayangnya ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu.

Dirinya begitu bersyukur saat pertemuan sudah selesai dan dirinya diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Hari sudah sore, dan yang ingin Seokjin lakukan sekarang ini adalah mendatangi Taehyung dan menceritakan tentang ini semua. Serta menghabiskan waktu dengan laki-laki itu. Maka dengan langkah lebar, Seokjin bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menanggalkan jubah kerajaannya untuk saat ini.

" _Hyungnim_."

Seokjin menoleh dengan cepat. Belum sempat dirinya masuk ke kamarnya, Jungkook sudah berada di samping pintu kamarnya. Bersandar pada pilar kecil di sana dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kasual. Raut wajahnya tak terbaca. _Onyx_ kembar itu menatapnya dalam, seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa?" Seokjin mengernyit. Hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya namun Jungkook bergerak lebih cepat, menghadang jalannya. "Jungkook, aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk omong kosong apapun. Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan, tolong, aku ingin ke kamarku."

"Aku tahu soal kau dan Taehyung _hyungnim_."

Seokjin makin dibuat heran. Menggumam _lalu_ sembari ikut melipat tangannya. Mengamati sang adik yang terus-terusan memandangnya intens.

Jungkook bukan pemuda bodoh, dirinya langsung tahu saat Taehyung selalu beralasan saat Jungkook meminta jenderal muda itu untuk bermain dengannya. Jungkook selalu tahu saat beberapa kali, kakaknya yang rajin, membolos jam belajar bersamanya. Ia tahu Seokjin memang cerdas, tapi Seokjin tidak akan pernah membolos karena hal sepele. Jungkook selalu tahu Taehyunglah alasan dibalik semua sikap menyimpang Seokjin akhir-akhir ini. Bukan menyimpang dalam arti negatif, tapi hanya saja, Seokjin tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa.

Jungkook tahu keduanya sering bertemu secara diam-diam. Suatu waktu, dirinya pernah mengikuti Seokjin. Berakhir dengan dirinya bersembunyi di balik dinding dan menyaksikan Seokjin dan Taehyung tengah berciuman di halaman belakang Damiwon. Jungkook memang masih remaja pertengahan, belum begitu paham tentang cinta dan tetek bengeknya. Namun saat respirasinya terasa menyesakkan hingga dadanya nyeri luar biasa, Jungkook tahu jika ia tengah sakit hati.

"Aku mencintainya, _hyungnim_."

Jungkook mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblang. Tanpa basi-basi sama sekali. Tapi dirinya sama sekali tak melihat raut terkejut dari kakaknya. Seokjin tetap memasang ekspresi kalemnya, tak ada perubahan. Seolah sudah mengetahui segalanya dari awal. Kemudian Jungkook menghela napas. _Onyx_ nya tetap berusaha menjaga kontak mata dengan kakaknya.

"Dan aku tahu hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini." Untuk kali ini, Seokjin membelalakkan matanya. Tak menyangka Jungkook akan mengetahuinya secepat itu. "Soal dari mana aku tahu, itu tidak penting. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, _hyungnim_." Seokjin menghela napas, dengan isyarat kecil, ia menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Soal pernikahanmu,"

Seokjin mengernyit. "Aku tidak berharap kau membicarakan itu, Jungkook."

"Kau akan menyakitinya, _hyungnim_." Kali ini Jungkook menatap Seokjin dengan begitu serius. Rahang pemuda itu mengetat.

Diam. Seokjin tahu sedari awal dirinya akan menyakiti Taehyung karena hal ini. Tidak perlu dijelaskan secara verbalpun, Seokjin tahu betul. Sejak ayahnya mengatakan dirinya akan dinikahkan, Seokjin dapat melihat luka pada obsidian kembar itu. Raut kacau Taehyung saat meninggalkan tempat pesta minum teh. Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak fokus saat berlatih dengan Jungkook, bahkan dirinya bisa menjatuhkan jenderal muda itu dengan begitu mudah.

Segalanya tampak begitu transparan. Terutama Taehyung. Taehyung bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Seokjin dapat membaca Taehyung dengan mudah. Karena hanya pada Seokjinlah Taehyung dapat membuka segalanya, semuanya terjadi secara naluriah. Bahkan tanpa Taehyung sadari. Segala kepatuhannya, sikap manis dan lembut yang tak pernah orang lain lihat. Dan Seokjin sama sekali tak ingin menyakiti pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu sedari dulu hati Taehyung _hyungnim_ _tidak pernah_ menjadi milikku. Walaupun aku dapat memiliki waktunya sebanyak yang aku mau. Tapi aku selalu _tahu_ , matanya bahkan tak bisa berpaling darimu, _hyungnim_." Seokjin tercenung di tempatnya. _Onyx_ kembarnya menelisik sosok adiknya yang tengah tersengal. Ekspresinya seolah membendung emosi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak. "Kau mungkin bisa memilikinya untuk sekarang, besok, ataupun selamanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa memilikimu. Apa menurutmu itu adil dan _sepadan_?"

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan itu semua?" Seokjin berusaha mengontrol suaranya senormal mungkin. Dirinya tak tahu adiknya akan menjadi begini tegas hanya karena sosok Wang Taehyung. Kedua pasang _onyx_ bersirobok dan mengonsumsi satu sama lain. Jungkook tak terlihat gentar sama sekali. Namun, kemudian ia menghela napasnya. Memejamkan matanya cukup lama dan kemudian kembali menatap pada manik yang nyaris serupa dengan miliknya.

"Satu hal, _hyungnim_. Jangan sekalipun membuatnya sedih," Jungkook menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk mengambil satu langkah mendekati Seokjin. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan saat itu terjadi. Aku tidak peduli kau adalah kakakku, putra mahkota, calon penguasa Goryeo― _persetan_."

Seokjin terus menatap langsung manik Jungkook. Sama sekali tak melepaskan atensinya dari tiap kata yang diucapkan adiknya itu.

"Kau memilikinya, _hyungnim_. Kau menang. _Untuk saat ini_."

Dan kemudian, Jungkook menubruk bahunya cukup keras dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Seokjin yang terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Bahkan melupakan penatnya dan pikiran tentang _istirahat sesegera mungkin_ setelah pertemuan membosankan tadi.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

 **Auhor's note :**

Loh kok ini jadi gini? /ditampol

Well ini jadi veryslight!KookV (Cuma sedikit, karena Taehyung milik Seokjin seorang)

And WHAT?! SEPUPUNYA SEOKJIN BARU 10 TAHUN?! Pas pertama baca sejarah personal mereka juga aku kaget karena usia mereka beda 9 tahun. Aku sendiri gak tahu mereka (real Wang Ju or Gyeongjong and Queen Heonae) menikah tanggal berapa tepatnya. Mungkin bakal aku tambahin sendiri di sini.

Moment JinV nya kurang? Mungkin chap depan bakal aku tambahin kkkkk~

Apa chapter ini memuaskan? _Worth it_ buat reviews kalian yang amazing? Kalo iya, please give saeguk abal-abal(?) ini review yang banyak.

 **Sesi bales review** /?

 **Guest :** yah, tapi aku seneng bikin taehyung menderita disini. Tapi ini udah update kok.

 **Averlie :** aduh makasih banget udah sempetin baca dan review sayang, I love you :*

 **capungterbang :** NO! LET'S JUST GO TO HEAVEN TOGETHER! Selalu excited ya tiap kamu review, wkwk. Tapi aku juga excited tiap liat review kamu. Makasih loh ya :* ini udah update chap 3 nya

 **SHINeexo :** wkwk, iya, udah ketauan kan jawabannya di chap ini kkkk~ ratu selalu jahat? entahlah, mungkin dari sananya/? Perang saudara? Sepertinya seru wkwk

 **L Lawliet DN :** Ini JinV kok.. cuma kan mereka sama-sama cowok, jadi wajar lah rada-rada seme keuke-ukean/? Taehyung kan secara jenderal, pasti garang dan macho/? Tapi dia bakal jadi sweet and soft af kalo sama Seokjin

 **lilcyriel :** aduh jangan nangis dong :( aku bukan Thor yang tiap bawa ff langsung ada petir-petirnya /apaansi/ sad ending? Maybe wkwk

 **Babydeer :** emang sengaja dibikin complicated kok kkkk~ gak akan ada darah-darahnya kok disini, tenang..

Nah, makasih banget buat yang review di chap kemarin juga chap 1. Hope you like this one too..

Regards,

 **Kairav**


	4. Anything for You

Seokjin berakhir terbaring di rumah Taehyung. Dengan paha Taehyung sebagai bantalannya. Sembari menikmati belaian lembut di rambut panjangnya. Ia berkali-kali menghembuskan napas panjang. Dirinya begitu penat hari ini. Bukan hanya karena masalah perjodohannya dengan sepupunya sendiri, namun juga karena adiknya, Wang Jeongguk.

"Ada yang mengganggumu, Putra Mahkota?"

Seokjin hanya mengangguk. Enggan membuka matanya. Sebelah lengannya tertekuk dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. "Kau tidak akan percaya, Tae." Seokjin kembali menghela napasnya. "Ini soal pernikahanku."

Perlahan Seokjin membuka matanya. Memandang tepat ke sepasang obsidian yang nampak begitu tenang. Wajah Taehyung tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Namun, saat menyadari Seokjin menatapnya, Taehyung segera mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Hwangbo Heonae, baru berusia _sepuluh_ tahun. Kurasa mereka sudah gila―menikahkanku dengan seorang bocah." Gerutunya. _Onyx_ nya bergulir ke arah lain. Kembali mengingat saat dirinya bertemu dengan sosok _calon istrinya_ tadi.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil. "Benarkah?"

Seketika, Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya dan kembali menatap Taehyung. Taehyung masih terkekeh geli. Seokjin segera meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir penuh Taehyung, mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti tertawa. Menjadikan Taehyung terdiam dan mengerjap beberapa kali. "Jangan tertawa, Wang Taehyung."

"Ini hanya pernikahan politik, Putra Mahkota. Kurasa menikahkan gadis di bawah umur dengan seorang laki-laki berpengaruh dan berpangkat tinggi itu sudah umum. Untuk menguatkan kedudukan keluarga mereka, _seperti itu_."

Seokjin kembali menghela napas. "Aku tahu itu." Lalu memejamkan matanya lagi.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Begitu heran saat beberapa jam yang lalu, sang putra mahkota berada di depan pintunya. Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Taehyung dan langsung melenggang masuk tanpa permisi. Menghasilkan sejuta tanya di kepalanya. Kemudian Taehyung melihat Seokjin berbaring di ranjangnya, begitu kasual. Seolah semua itu adalah miliknya.

Tidak heran, _putra mahkota_. Taehyung kembali menggeleng karena tingkah Seokjin. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengangkat kepala sang putra mahkota dan menggantikan posisi bantal Seokjin dengan pahanya. Seokjin tak melakukan perlawanan apapun, justru semakin menyamankan diri. Dan Taehyung membiarkan Seokjin tetap di pahanya selama beberapa jam ini, sekalipun pahanya mulai kram.

"Pukul berapa sekarang?"

Taehyung kembali mengerjap, kembali menunduk dan menemukan Seokjin memandanginya lagi. Kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu. "Lewat tengah malam, sepertinya."

Seokjin tersenyum. Begitu tampan. Taehyung mengutuk pipinya yang memanas dan merona tak tahu malu. Saat dirinya hendak mengalihkan pandangan, Seokjin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memagut dagu Taehyung dengan jemarinya. Menuntunnya untuk mendekat. Terpana dengan kepatuhan Taehyung yang sama sekali tak menolak. Justru membungkuk dan menghasilkan jarak yang begitu tipis di antara mereka.

Perlahan, namun pasti, Seokjin menekan belah bibirnya pada milik Taehyung. Terasa begitu pas saat keduanya bertemu dan menyapa satu sama lain. Saling memagut dengan lembut. Rasanya tetap sama, dingin. Tapi Taehyung menyukainya. Menyukai saat Seokjin mendominasi bibirnya. Dan Seokjin menyukai saat erangan tipis dari Taehyung saat dirinya menggigit bibir bawah jenderal itu. Dengan kedua mata yang tertutup khidmat dan begitu menikmati.

Seokjin perlahan melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Tidak terlepas sepenuhnya, dirinya membiarkan bibir Taehyung tetap berada dalam jangkauannya. Begitu menyukai saat napas panas keduanya menerpa satu sama lain. Ibu jari Seokjin bergerak untuk menyentuh bibir bengkak Taehyung yang terkuak tipis, dengan napas yang belum tertata sempurna. Menekannya perlahan dan menemukan obsidian itu kini menatapnya juga.

Seokjin kembali tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun, Wang Taehyung."

Taehyung terdiam. Kelopak matanya mengerjap cepat. "Kau mengingatnya?" Ibu jari Seokjin masih berada di bibirnya saat ia berbicara. Anggukan Seokjin menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau yang selalu melupakannya, Tae." Taehyung terkekeh kecil. Menyingkirkan ibu jari itu dari bibirnya, lalu kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Dengan senyuman yang terulas di bibir keduanya. Bahkan kali ini, lidah mereka ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman mereka.

"Terima kasih, Putra Mahkota." Taehyung yang pertama melepasnya kali ini. Hanya untuk kembali mengecup sudut bibir Seokjin dengan suara decakan yang cukup berisik. Membuahkan kekehan di antara mereka berdua.

"Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan. Akan kuberikan apapun untuk hadiahmu."

"Apapun?" Kemudian Seokjin mengangguk konfirmatif. Membiarkan Taehyung berpikir sembari mendengung pelan. _Lucu sekali_.

"Kosongkan jadwalmu hari ini."

Kali ini Seokjin yang berpikir. Kemudian kembali mengangguk. "Baik. Laksanakan, Jenderal Wang." Menjadikan Taehyung tersenyum lebar bukan main.

"Seharian penuh?"

"Seharian penuh."

Taehyung kembali mengecupi bibir itu, berkali-kali. Bahkan wajah Seokjin. Suara kecapan tiap Taehyung menciumnya membuatnya tertawa. Keduanya tertawa, bukan maksud menertawai satu sama lain. Hanya karena keduanya _bahagia_. Hanya itu.

"Besok, pukul tujuh tepat. Datanglah ke kamarku."

Taehyung mengernyit. "Untuk apa?" Seokjin hanya menjawabnya dengan gendikan bahu. "Datang saja." Membuat Taehyung mendengus kemudian.

"Putra mahkota, ini sudah larut malam."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Lalu jenderal itu memandangnya garang.

"Pulang sana ke istana."

Seokjin terkekeh. " _Hoo,_ kau mengusirku?"

" _Ye_ , aku mengusirmu." Kemudian, keduanya kembali tertawa bersama

* * *

 **Distance  
** ( _we're mean to each other, but we can't be_ )

JinV

Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu.

.

.

 _ **Anything for You**_

.

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, tepat pukul tujuh―seperti yang Seokjin katakan. Taehyung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Menunggu penjaga pintu itu membukakan pintu kamar Seokjin untuknya. Saat pintu itu terbuka, Taehyung tersenyum sekilas pada kedua penjaga itu dan segera memasuki kamar Seokjin.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung lihat adalah sosok sang putra mahkota, berdiri dengan gaya khasnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Seolah dirinya sengaja menunggu Taehyung. Hanya mengenakan celana dan pakaian dasar berwarna putih. Ketara sekali jika Seokjin belum lama selesai mandi. Terbukti dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan belum tertata sama sekali. Di sebelah sang putra mahkota, tepatnya di meja, satu stel pakaian terlipat rapi di sana. Beserta beberapa kotak perhiasan di sebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Jenderal Wang. Kau datang."

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Seokjin. Kemudian mengangguk. "Ada apa, Putra Mahkota?"

Seokjin mengerling ke arah pakaiannya yang masih terlipat rapi. Menjadikan Taehyung tergelak lirih saat memahami isyarat Seokjin. Kemudian, dengan cekatan dirinya mengambil pakaian itu. Membawanya mendekati Seokjin yang sudah bersiap.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Sejak kapan kau begini manja, Putra Mahkota?" Namun tangannya tetap bekerja untuk memakaikan Seokjin pakaian. Membalut tubuh tinggi itu dengan dua lapis pakaian lagi. Lapisan pertama berwarna abu-abu muda, dan satu lagi berwarna lebih gelap.

Taehyung mengikatkan ikat pinggang pada Seokjin, sengaja tak memutar tubuh Seokjin ataupun beralih ke belakang tubuh Seokjin hingga keduanya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dengan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar di pinggang Seokjin dan mengikat fabrik itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Seolah betah berlama-lama dengan posisi seperti itu. Tak terelakkan saat ini wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Dengan tinggi yang nyaris sepadan, menjadikan keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan napas satu sama lain di atas pori-pori mereka.

" _Selesai_." Raut tak terima Seokjin begitu ketara saat Taehyung menjauhkan tubuh darinya. Tapi kemudian Seokjin menggeleng.

"Belum, Tae. Rambutku, _tolong_."

Taehyung tersenyum ringkas. Membiarkan Seokjin duduk di depan cermin dan menunggunya untuk menangani penampilannya. Taehyung membawa serta dua kotak perhiasan, handuk dan sebuah sisir di tangannya. Ia kembali meletakkan kedua kotak itu di dekat Seokjin, lalu berdiri di belakang putra mahkota itu. Dengan perlahan mengusakkan handuk ke rambut panjang yang belum kering sempurna itu. Seokjin terpejam dan membiarkan Taehyung melayaninya.

"Sepertinya perlu dicatat kalau aku ini seorang jenderal. Bukan kasim ataupun dayang pribadimu." Taehyung tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, kilatan jenaka terpancar jelas dalam obsidiannya. Kemudian ia dapat mendengar Seokjin tertawa kecil.

"Memang bukan. Kau _kekasih_ ku." Dan _entah kenapa_ , tiap kali Seokjin menyebut Taehyung sebagai kekasihnya, semburat merah selalu terpoles dengan jelas di kedua pipi Taehyung. Bersyukur saat ini Seokjin tengah memejamkan matanya. Taehyung yakin Seokjin akan menggodanya habis-habisan saat melihat rona merah itu.

" _Yah_ , bukan berarti aku harus melakukan ini."

"Itu salah?" Seokjin membuka sebelah matanya. Memandang lurus ke refleksi Taehyung di cermin. Kemudian terkekeh kecil saat melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak."

Saat merasa rambut Seokjin sudah cukup kering, ia meletakkan handuk itu dan beralih mengambil sisir. Taehyung menyisiri rambut panjang itu perlahan. Sementara kini Seokjin terus memandangi refleksi dirinya di cermin. Tidak, lebih tepatnya memandang refleksi Taehyung yang sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Taehyung mengucir rambut bagian atas Seokjin. Menyisakan poni dan rambut di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Membiarkan sebagian rambut Seokjin tergerai begitu saja. Persis seperti tatanan rambut Taehyung saat ini. Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya saat Taehyung menggulung rambutnya dan mengikatnya dengan pita hitam.

"Jangan seperti ini. Aku terlihat seperti wanita dengan poni ini." Seokjin menyentuh poni dan rambut yang menjuntai di sisi kanan wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari bibir Taehyung yang melipat mendengar ucapannya.

"Lalu maksudmu, _aku_ seperti wanita?"

"Apa maksud―" Kemudian Seokjin tertawa. Dirinya _baru saja_ menyadari jika tatanan rambut Taehyung persis sepertinya saat ini. Wajar saja jenderal itu melipat bibir juga tangannya di depan dada. Tampak begitu tak terima dengan pernyataan Seokjin.

"Astaga, bukan begitu maksudku. Kau pantas seperti itu―bukan berarti kau seperti wanita. Hanya saja―kau _memang_ cantik."

Taehyung mendengus kemudian. "Aku laki-laki," Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menata rambut Seokjin. "Dan aku _tidak_ cantik. Aku tampan." Kemudian Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggumam _tanpa poni_ dan Taehyung menurutinya. Melepas kuciran Seokjin dan kembali menyisir poni Seokjin ke belakang, lalu mengucirnya lagi. Seokjin sengaja tak ingin menggunakan perhiasan apapun di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya ikat kepala akan lebih baik." Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke lemari milik Seokjin. Sekilas melirik ke arah Seokjin yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Lalu mencari ikat kepala yang senada dengan pakaian Seokjin yang berwarna abu-abu. Ia langsung memasangkan ikat kepala berhias emas putih di depannya di kepala Seokjin, menutupi dahi sang putra mahkota.

Saat itu juga, Taehyung menahan napas terkesirap saat melihat pantulan Seokjin di cermin. _Sempurna_. Taehyung bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Astaga, sejak kapan Seokjin begini tampan? Seokjin _memang_ tampan. Tapi kali ini, ketampanannya semena-mena.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku tahu aku tampan."

Taehyung mendengus. Ingin sekali dirinya melempar sisir ke kepala sang putra mahkota. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak dapat melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa dirinya dihukum mati karena melakukan hal yang tidak sopan terhadap seorang putra mahkota. Namun, dirinya berakhir melempar tatapan sinis dengan gumaman tajam; "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Putra Mahkota."

Sementara Seokjin hanya tertawa kecil dan bangkit dari bangkunya. Kemudian menghadap Taehyung, segera mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir yang melipat sebal itu. "Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menciummu."

"Apa-apaan." Taehyung hanya mendecih lalu tertawa kecil.

 _Tok tok_

" _Kami membawakan sarapan untuk Putra Mahkota dan Jenderal Wang._ " Seokjin langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup. Kemudian melirik Taehyung dan mendapati jenderal muda itu mengerjap kikuk. Dengan senyuman lebar, Seokjin berseru. "Masuk!"

Lalu rombongan dayang dengan nampan yang penuh makanan masuk ke kamarnya. Menata semua makanan itu di meja pendek di sisi lain kamar Seokjin. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka perlu memindahkan satu meja lagi karena makanan yang dibawa termasuk _banyak_. Taehyung yakin jika itu lebih dari cukup untuk dirinya dan sang putra mahkota.

Salah seorang dayang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dan langsung membungkuk hormat. Seokjin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat dan mempersilahkan rombongan dayang itu keluar dari kamarnya setelah selesai menata makanannya.

"Nah, ayo kita makan." Kemudian, Seokjin dengan begitu santainya berjalan ke belakang meja dan duduk di sana. Memandang heran pada Taehyung yang masih setia di tempatnya berdiri. "Duduklah, Tae. Ini semua untuk dimakan, bukan hanya dilihat." Seokjinpun terkekeh kecil saat melihat Taehyung dengan segera mendudukkan diri di seberang meja. Seokjin benar-benar dibuat terpana dengan segala kepatuhan jenderal itu padanya.

Sementara Taehyung berusaha tampak normal saat duduk berhadapan dengan sang putra mahkota. Membiarkan Seokjin mengambil makanannya terlebih dahulu, baru Taehyung berani menyentuh makanan itu. Sekalipun Seokjin membiarkannya masuk ke teritori sang putra mahkota, tetap saja dirinya hanya seorang jenderal yang harus bersikap sopan di hadapan Seokjin. Sekalipun Seokjin menganggap dirinya sebagai kekasih.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?"

Taehyung memandang Seokjin sembari mengunyah makanannya. Menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. "Aku belum tahu. Ada saran, Putra Mahkota?"

"Sayangnya cuaca di luar sedang tidak bersahabat." Seokjin dapat mendengar helaan napas dari Taehyung. Laki-laki itu kemudian menunduk dan menyibukkan diri dengan makanannya. Kekecewaan terpancar dari obsidian kembar itu. Dari bagaimana Taehyung menggigit sumpitnya dengan bibir yang melipat kesal. Itu menggemaskan, sungguh. Seokjin bahkan mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Taehyung. Tidak, Seokjin tidak akan melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Taehyung makin kesal karenanya.

"Berdoalah agar cuaca membaik setelah ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan kita―"

 _BRAK_

"Maafkan saya, Putra Mahkota. Tapi anda harus segera menyelesaikan sarapan. Tuan Kang dan Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ menunggu anda. Materi―"

 _BRAK_

Taehyung dibuat kaget setelah Namjoon tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan merangsek masuk tanpa permisi. Walaupun laki-laki itu langsung membungkuk dalam dan tampak ketakutan. Dan sekali lagi karena tiba-tiba Seokjin menggebrak mejanya. Tampak begitu marah karena sikap Namjoon. Walaupun Taehyung yakin bukan itu yang membuat sang putra mahkota semarah itu. Karena dirinya tahu sedekat apa Seokjin dengan Namjoon. Perihal _masuk tanpa permisi_ , Seokjin dapat menoleransinya.

" _Kim Namjoon. Sudah kukatakan untuk mengosongkan seluruh jadwalku hari ini. Apa perlu aku mengatakannya sekali lagi?_ "

"Saya mengerti, Putra Mahkota. Tapi―"

Kim Namjoon _tidak pernah_ melihat tuannya marah.

" _Aku tidak peduli jika Guru Kang sudah menunggu setelah perjalanan jauh―atau apapun. Biarkan Jeongguk belajar sendiri. Bocah itu perlu banyak belajar. Jika ada pertemuan, biarkan Jeongguk yang menggantikanku. Atau batalkan sepenuhnya. Dimengerti, Kim?_ "

Setelahnya, Namjoon hanya mengangguk patuh penuh ketakutan dan langsung membungkuk makin dalam. "Baik, Putra Mahkota. Saya permisi. Maaf sudah mengganggu anda." Namjoon segera mundur dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamar Seokjin.

"Kau berlebihan, Putra Mahkota." Taehyung meneguk ludahnya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini dirinya melihat Seokjin _meledak_. Bolehkah Taehyung mengatakan jika Seokjin tampak begitu mirip dengan Gwangjong saat marah? Taehyung bahkan dapat melihat bola mata Namjoon bergetar. Bahkan Namjoon terbata saat menjawab rentetan kalimat penuh emosi dari Seokjin.

Sementara Taehyung terus memandangi Seokjin yang tengah meneguk airnya buas. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Seokjin memejamkan matanya cukup lama sambil berusaha mengatur respirasinya. "Maafkan aku." Kemudian sepasang _onyx_ itu menampakkan diri. Taehyung sudah tak lagi melihat gejolak emosi di dalamnya.

"Kurasa tidak perlu sekeras itu pada Namjoon." Taehyung menghela napas sembari membereskan bekas makannya. Meletakkan sendoknya dengan posisi menelungkup dan menyingkirkan mangkoknya. Kemudian melipat tangannya di atas meja. Agaknya merasa bersalah setelah meminta Seokjin untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini tanpa tahu apa saja kegiatan sang putra mahkota pada hari ini.

"Itu perlu. Dia melakukan kesalahan."

"Kurasa kesalahannya ada padaku. Maaf memintamu untuk mengosongkan jadwal. Sepertinya jadwalmu penting hari ini, Putra Mahkota."

"Hentikan, Tae."

Taehyung dapat melihat sepasang _onyx_ itu kembali menajam. Menjadikan Taehyung bungkam dan kembali menghela napasnya. Tak berani membantah ucapan Seokjin untuk saat ini.

"Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Kau memintaku untuk _menjadi milikmu_ selama satu hari ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu. _Maka akan kulakukan_. Aku milikmu sepenuhnya hari ini, Tae."

"Tunggu sebentar. Bukan itu―"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya, _memang_. Tapi itu semua tersirat, Tae. Kau tidak dapat membohongiku, S _ayang_."

Taehyung kembali dibuat bungkam. Dan semakin bungkam kala Seokjin bangkit dan mendekatinya. Berjongkok di sebelahnya dan menarik dagunya tanpa aba-aba. Menjadikan Taehyung gugup tanpa sebab. Bahkan dirinya tak dapat mengelak saat ibu jari Seokjin bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Menyaksikan kedua belah bibir itu terkuak tipis saat Seokjin menekan bibir bawah itu.

 _Onyx_ nya memasung sepasang obsidian milik Taehyung. Menjadikannya terpaku dan tak dapat melihat hal lain selain _onyx_ sekelam malam itu. " _Kau terlalu transparan, Tae. Aku tidak tahan._ " Wajah Seokjin terlalu dekat. Bahkan Taehyung seratus persen dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Seokjin menerpa wajahnya. Dan _entah mengapa_ , bisikan Seokjin membuatnya merinding.

" _Katakan sekali lagi; apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiahmu, Wang Taehyung?_ "

Taehyung kembali meneguk ludahnya. Napasnya menderu masai. Seokjin berhasil membuatnya gugup bukan main. Hanya Seokjin yang dapat membuatnya _tunduk_. Hanya Seokjin yang dapat mengupas seluruh egonya. Menjadikannya patuh dan tak dapat melakukan perlawanan apapun di bawah kendalinya.

" _Kau―_ " Taehyung _tersedak_. Pandangannya memburam kala Seokjin makin menipiskan jarak di antara mereka. Bahkan bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan jika tak ada ibu jari Seokjin di bibir Taehyung. " _Ingin kau―jadi milikku hari ini. Waktumu, dirimu, hatimu―semuanya_."

" _Egois sekali_." Kemudian Seokjin terkekeh. Tanpa aba-aba menyatukan bibir keduanya dan mulai melumat bibir Taehyung perlahan. Namun tidak bertahan lama, sampai Seokjin yang melepaskannya terlebih dahulu. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

* * *

Seokjin membawanya ke menara astronomi. Dimana tempat itu sudah menjadi teritori khusus sang putra mahkota. Taehyung sering melihat Seokjin ditemani oleh Namjoon di sini. Tapi, terkadang Namjoon hanya akan menunggu di luar. Tak berani mengganggu sang putra mahkota. Namun kini, dirinya hanya menopangkan tangannya di kusen jendela dan memandangi salju yang jatuh di luar sana.

"Kurasa kita bisa pergi keluar. Salju sudah tidak seganas tadi."

Taehyung mengerling ke arah Seokjin yang dengan santainya berbaring di kasur lantai di sudut ruangan. Memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya sendiri. Taehyung menggeleng saat tak mendapatkan jawaban. Kemudian dirinya kembali memandang hamparan putih salju yang menutupi seluruh wilayah Goryeo.

" _Hyungnim_!"

Taehyung mengerjap. Berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya saat telinganya menangkap suara yang begitu familiar. Kedua obsidiannya mengedar ke sekitarnya. " _Hyungnim_! Di bawah!" Kemudian dirinya menunduk dan mendapati Jeongguk tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Berusaha mendapat perhatiannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, _Wangjanim_?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ikut tersenyum saat Jeongguk tersenyum lebar (dan terkesan kekanakan karena gigi kelincinya) ke arahnya. Lalu Jeongguk menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk turun.

"Kemarilah, _hyungnim_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan." Tapi Taehyung menggeleng. Menjadikan Jeongguk melipat bibirnya, merajuk.

"Maafkan aku, _Wangjanim_. Aku―"

" _Taehyung sedang bersamaku_."

Taehyung dan Jeongguk menoleh bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Seokjin muncul dari belakang punggung Taehyung. Mengait pinggang ramping itu posesif dan mengerling sinis pada Jeongguk di bawah sana. Sementara Jeongguk menyelingakkan kepalanya, memandang Seokjin tak kalah sinis. Menjadikan Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Ada aura persaingan yang begitu pekat yang tak Taehyung mengerti. Dari bagaimana Seokjin mengerling tajam, bagaimana Jeongguk membalas tatapan kakaknya tak kalah sinis. Taehyung bahkan dapat membaca gerak bibir Jeongguk yang melontarkan umpatan tanpa suara. Sementara pelukan Seokjin makin erat di pinggangnya.

Jeongguk melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Baiklah. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian." Dan dengan langkah lebar, Jeongguk segera meninggalkan area menara.

"T-tunggu, _Wangjanim_ ― _ah_ , tolong maafkan sikap Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ , Putra Mahkota." Seorang pria pendek bermata sipit tampak tergesa mengikuti Jeongguk, setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada Seokjin. Seokjin sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat. Tampak tak peduli saat kasim itu berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar Jeongguk dengan langkah lebarnya. Sedikit mengomeli Jeongguk akan tingkah tak sopannya terhadap kakaknya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berlebihan, Putra Mahkota."

Seokjin hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. Kemudian mengecup pipi Taehyung singkat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengganggu, _Sayang_." Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap langsung ke sepasang _onyx_ itu.

"Malam ini, di ibukota akan ada penerbangan lampion. Kau ingin kesana?"

Kali ini Seokjin yang mengecupi wajah Taehyung berkali-kali. Meninggalkan suara decakan yang cukup berisik, membuat Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Itu ide bagus."

Dan pada malam harinya, Seokjin berhasil menyelinap di antara kerumunan warga sembari menggandeng Taehyung. Keduanya menggunakan mantel yang cukup tebal untuk mengusir hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk. Memang salju masih turun malam ini. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan minat warga untuk menerbangkan lampion-lampion mereka.

Pertama kalinya Taehyung menyaksikan langsung penerbangan lampion adalah saat dirinya berusia sebelas tahun. Saat itu Jeongguk kecil yang membawanya ( _menyeret_ lebih tepatnya) kemari. Jeongguk mengatakan jika dirinya akan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sangat indah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

Keduanya sukses menghebohkan seantero istana karena Jeongguk pergi tanpa pamit. Bahkan kasim pribadinya tidak tahu sang pengeran pergi kemana. Dan malam itu, keduanya bersenang-senang menikmati indahnya lampion. Tanpa seorangpun yang mengenali Jeongguk sebagai pangeran mereka. Hingga keduanya berhasil dibawa pulang oleh seorang penjaga istana.

Awalnya Taehyung mengira Gwangjong akan memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi saat Jeongguk membelanya―mengatakan jika hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Taehyung dan ingin memberikan Taehyung _hyungnim_ nya hadiah, Gwangjong _tertawa_. Kemudian mereka berdua diperbolehkan keluar, tanpa dimarahi ataupun dihukum _sama sekali_. Dan tiap tahun, tepat pada tanggal 30 Desember, Jeongguk akan membawanya ke tempat itu.

Taehyung tertawa kecil mengingatnya. Hingga Seokjin menatapnya heran. Taehyung yang merasa dipandangi oleh Seokjinpun menggeleng pelan, lalu menggumam _bukan apa-apa_ pelan. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan di sekitar ibukota. Berjalan bersisian di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang juga tengah berbahagia. Rasanya begitu hangat, bahkan Taehyung dapat melupakan jika saat ini sedang musim dingin di Songdo.

"Kau senang?" Seokjin menautkan tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan gaya khas bangsawannya. Kedua _onyx_ nya tak lepas dari Taehyung yang berjalan sedikit di depannya. Tampak terlalu sibuk memerhatikan pemandangan sekitar dibanding dirinya. Seokjin berhenti saat Taehyung berhenti di sebuah jembatan.

Heran saat Taehyung justru mendekati seorang gadis kecil yang tengah memegang sebuah lampion. Kemudian Taehyung membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Kau sendirian, gadis kecil? Dimana orang tuamu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, dengan wajah yang begitu polos. "Ayah saya sedang sakit, sedangkan ibu saya sudah meninggal, Tuan. Saya sedang menjual lampion ini. Untuk biaya obat ayah saya."

Taehyung menghela napasnya. Kemudian sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap rambut kusam gadis itu. "Siapa namamu, gadis kecil?"

"Haera. Park Haera." Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku Taehyung. Wang Taehyung―"

"Apa anda jenderal yang terkenal itu? Pahlawan Goryeo?"

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Kemudian ia mengangguk. "Jenderal, iya. Tapi, _pahlawan Goryeo_? Kurasa bukan."

"Tapi orang-orang menyebut anda seperti itu. Saya mendengar anda benar-benar hebat. Saya tidak menyangka anda terlihat semuda ini." Raut gadis itu murni kekaguman. Binar di kedua bola mata itu begitu terang. Menjadikan Taehyung terus tersenyum memandangi gadis itu.

"Aku memang masih muda, Haera- _ya_."

"Saya benar-benar mengagumi anda, Jenderal Wang!" Gadis itu berbicara cukup keras, hingga Taehyung sempat merasa orang-orang di sekitarnya berhenti untuk memandangi mereka. Taehyung dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri.

" _Sstt_ , jangan terlalu keras. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mengenaliku."

Kemudian Haera mengerjap kikuk. "Apa anda sedang dalam misi? Apa anda sedang mengikuti musuh?" Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah, seolah mencari-cari dimana _musuh_ yang sedang dikejar oleh jenderal di hadapannya ini.

Taehyung kembali dibuat gemas oleh gadis itu. Ia mengusak surai Haera sekali lagi. "Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya sedang menikmati udara segar, dengan _seseorang_." Lalu Taehyung sedikit bergeser dan menoleh ke arah Seokjin yang setia menunggu di belakangnya. Memilih diam daripada mengganggu momen Taehyung dengan gadis itu.

Taehyung dapat melihat Haera terkesirap. "Apakah dia teman anda? Tampan sekali." Kali ini, Seokjin yang dibuat tertawa oleh Haera.

"Terima kasih, nona. Aku tahu aku tampan." Mengabaikan sikutan disertai tatapan sinis dari Taehyung, Seokjin tersenyum hangat. Dirinya bahkan dengan jelas melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Omong-omong," Taehyung berdeham kecil. "Apa hanya itu lampion yang kau punya?"

"A-ah? Iya, Tuan. Hanya ini yang tersisa. Apa anda berniat membelinya?" Kemudian Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung merogoh sakunya dan mengambil beberapa koin, lalu memberikannya pada Haera. Sementara Haera mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat menerima uang dari Taehyung.

"Tuan, ini terlalu banyak. Harga lampion saya hanya―"

"Simpan saja. Untuk ayahmu." Taehyung tersenyum dan mengambil lampion dari tangan Haera. Ingin rasanya kembali mengusak surai gadis itu saat Haera hanya mengangguk dengan wajah melongo sembari memandangi uang di tangannya.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tuan." Haera buru-buru memasukkan uangnya ke kantung dan menyimpannya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke arah Taehyung yang kini berdiri tegap. "Anda selalu bertemu dengan Putra Mahkota, bukan? B-bisakah anda menyampaikan pesan saya padanya?"

Kemudian Taehyung tersenyum dan lagi-lagi mengusak surai milik Haera. "Akan kuterima. Katakan saja, Haera- _ya_." Taehyung mengerling pada Seokjin yang berdiri di sebelahnya tanpa Haera sadari.

"Katakan padanya untuk membuat Goryeo jauh lebih baik dari saat ini. Aku ingin―saat Putra Mahkota menjadi raja kelak, lebih memperhatikan kami. Setiap warga Goryeo―satu per satu tanpa terkecuali." Haera menunduk. "Goryeo memang sudah sangat baik saat ini, di bawah pemerintahan Yang Mulia. Tapi―aku yakin Putra Mahkota dapat merubahnya menjadi jauh lebih baik suatu saat nanti."

Taehyung dan Seokjin mematung. Ada harapan dari tiap kata yang diucapkan gadis itu. Yang membuat hati Seokjin seolah diremas begitu kuat. Menjadikannya berlutut di hadapan gadis itu dan menyentuh lembut pundak Haera yang bergetar.

"Pu―"

Seokjin segera mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk diam. Kemudian diusapnya bahu itu. Cara Seokjin menenangkan gadis itu penuh afeksi. Membuat Taehyung bungkam. Saat kepala itu mendongak, _onyx_ milik Seokjin menatap tepat ke dalam sepasang manik berair itu. Seokjin menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pelupuk mata Haera.

"Akan aku sampaikan langsung pada Putra Mahkota."

"Anda akan menyampaikannya langsung?"

Seokjin mengangguk pasti, kemudian tersenyum. Diam-diam merekam baik-baik setiap silabel yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu. Permintaan termurni dari gadis cilik yang ia rasa baru berusia tujuh atau delapan tahun.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Haera menggeleng dan mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan bajunya sendiri. "Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan. Terima kasih karena anda bersedia menyampaikannya."

"Namamu Park Haera, bukan?" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Hari sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku yakin ayahmu menunggu di rumah." Seokjin mengusap bahu Haera sekilas kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Haera kembali mengangguk, dua kali, lalu mengulas senyum terbaiknya. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Dan, Jenderal Wang." Gadis itu membungkuk dalam dan langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sesekali Haera melambaikan tangan pada Taehyung dan Seokjin.

"Gadis yang menarik."

"Kukira kau akan mengakui dirimu sebagai Putra Mahkota dihadapannya, Putra Mahkota."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin besok aku akan mengirimkan sesuatu padanya. Omong-omong, ayo kita terbangkan lampion itu."

Taehyung mengerjap cepat. Menyadari Seokjin sudah berjalan di depannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu, dirinya segera menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang putra mahkota. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tak menanyakan apa yang akan Seokjin lakukan untuk gadis itu besok. Ia rasa dirinya akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Seokjin berdiri di tepi danau, memandang ke langit gelap dengan seulas senyum di wajah tampannya. Taehyung berada di sisinya, memegang lampion yang tadi dibelinya. Seokjin tiba-tiba mengambil lampion dari tangan Taehyung. Satu tangannya sudah memegang sebuah pena, bahkan Taehyung tidak tahu dari mana Seokjin memiliki pena itu.

Seokjin menulis sesuatu di lampion putih itu. Tak membiarkan Taehyung melihatnya sama sekali. Seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengerjakan sebuah ujian dan tak membiarkan siapapun melihatnya. Kemudian mengulurkannya lagi pada Taehyung.

"Terbangkanlah."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. Ingin melihat apa yang ditulis oleh Seokjin, namun Seokjin menahannya. "Terbangkan saja."

Taehyung mendengus, namun menurutinya. Ia membesarkan api lampion itu dan melepaskannya perlahan-lahan ke langit. Membiarkan lampion itu terbang dengan sendirinya karena dorongan panas dari api di tengah-tengahnya. Perlahan menjauhi keduanya, sementara Seokjin dan Taehyung memandanginya dari bawah.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Wang Taehyung. Aku mencintaimu_.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Seokjin. "Putra Mahkota―"

"Kau menyukainya?"

Taehyung mengerjap berkali-kali. Memastikan pandangannya tak salah. Terus-menerus memerhatikan lampion itu. Memerhatikan huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapi di atasnya. Seokjin yang menuliskannya. Dan Taehyung masih tak percaya Seokjin akan menulisnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ulang Seokjin. Sementara Taehyung terus memerhatikan lampion itu, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Seokjin yang memandanginya.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih, Putra Mahkota."

 _Cantik_. Kali ini, Seokjin yang dibuat terpana oleh senyuman Taehyung. Kerutan di sekitar mata Taehyung begitu menampakkan betapa bahagianya jenderal muda itu. Senyuman khas dari laki-laki itu sungguh membungkam Seokjin. _Cantik_. Hanya itu yang dapat menggambarkan Taehyung saat ini.

 _BRUK_

"Ini ulang tahun terbaik sepanjang hidupku. Terima kasih, sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Putra Mahkota."

Satu hal yang tak Seokjin sangka; Taehyung memeluknya. Memang sekitar mereka sepi, tapi tetap saja ini tempat umum. Walaupun begitu, Seokjin berakhir melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taehyung dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya.

Untuk saat ini, Taehyung merasa jika ini adalah hari tersempurna sepanjang hidupnya.

Keduanya begitu larut dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Hingga tak menyadari sepasang _onyx_ yang memandangi keduanya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan terluka.

" _Wangjanim_ , saya sudah membeli lampion yang anda minta."

Jeongguk disana. Berdiri di tepi jembatan sembari melihat dua orang laki-laki tengah berpelukan―Seokjin dan Taehyung. Tangannya meremat pegangan jembatan nyaris terlalu kuat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Bahkan Jeongguk memilih abai saat Kasim Park mendekatinya.

Dadanya panas. Jeongguk bahkan tak bisa menata respirasinya dengan baik saat kedua _onyx_ nya terus terpaku pada pemandangan yang tak begitu jauh darinya. Tak menyadari jika kedua pelupuk matanya mulai menggenang. Jeongguk tak tahu lebih dominan mana, rasa marahnya atau kesedihannya.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Haiiiiiiii~ I'm back!

Ini gak lama kan ya update nya? Gak bikin kalian bosen kan nungguin Distance ini update?

Oke, disini, mari kita lupakan tentang calon istri Seokjin yang masih 10 tahun itu. Disini fokus ke moment JinV nya. Dan kalo ada yang nanyain atau minta _itu_ , ya _itu_ , _you know what I mean_ , mungkin chap depan bakal naik rating.

Wait, jangan seneng dan pesta-pesta dulu karena itu masih _**mungkin**_.

Disini juga aku ganti ejaan nama Jungkook jadi Jeongguk. Entah kenapa terdengar (atau terbaca) lebih klasik/? Dibanding 'Jungkook' yang, well, modern banget (gak tau juga, tapi menurut aku begitu). Dan karena aku sukanya begitu /plak

 **And big thanks to my readers, and also reviewers** yang review panjang-panjang, yang bikin aku senyam-senyum pas bacanya. Thank you gals.

Nah, ada minat buat review lagi di chap ini?

P.s.: Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim :)

Regards,

.

 **Kairav**


	5. Make You Mine

Jeongguk memilih pulang. Duduk di kusen jendela kamarnya dan memandang langit gelap. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah hiasan kepala. Dengan bahan emas putih yang begitu kemilau dan bandul seperti mutiara namun berwarna hitam. Ditambah dengan ukiran rumit di bagian batangnya. Menjadikannya terlihat begitu indah dan elegan.

Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Jeongguk kembali memandangi benda di tangannya. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa memberikannya hari ini." Senyumannya pahit dan dipaksakan. Jeongguk memejamkan matanya kemudian.

Rasa sakitnya masih ada. Bahkan bayang-bayang saat Taehyung memeluk Seokjin masih terputar di kepalanya. Saat Taehyung mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Seokjin, saat keduanya kemudian bergandengan tangan lalu menatap langit penuh lampion bersama. Ingin rasanya Jeongguk melempar benda di tangannya, namun hiasan kepala itu ia cari susah payah hanya untuk diberikannya pada Taehyung. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

 _TOK TOK_

" _Wangjanim_. Ini saya, Kasim Park. Apa anda sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Masuklah."

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok kasim pribadinya. Masih dalam balutan seragam kasimnya sekalipun ini sudah larut malam. Seakan dirinya mengesampingkan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk memastikan Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ nya sudah terlelap. Karena memang pada kenyataanya, Jeongguk lebih penting dari apapun baginya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan, _Wangjanim_?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Jeongguk menjawab tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Membuat kasim bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu menghela napas. Dirinya tahu ada yang salah dengan tuannya.

"Apa ini soal Jenderal Wang?"

Jeongguk memilih bungkam. Tanpa harus dijawab, Jimin tahu kalau tebakannya benar. Jeongguk sudah menceritakan _semuanya_. Tentang dirinya yang menyukai jenderal muda itu, tentang hubungan rahasia antara Putra Mahkota Seokjin dengan Jenderal Wang. Jimin mengetahui segalanya.

"Apa aku bisa memberikan ini pada Tae _hyungnim_?"

Jeongguk berusaha mengendalikan suaranya. Ia tak mau Jimin mendengarnya _hancur_. Hiasan kepala itu diangkatnya sejajar dengan wajahnya. Kemudian Jeongguk mengamatinya lamat-lamat. Sekalipun bandul itu berwarna hitam, Jeongguk masih dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bandul itu.

Mutiara hitam. Jeongguk memilihnya bukan tanpa alasan. Mutiara hitam mengingatkannya akan Taehyung. Konotasi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kecantikan misterius jenderal muda itu. Kecantikan yang tertutupi oleh kekuatan yang mengerikan. Kecantikan yang tidak semua orang bisa memahaminya. Jeongguk diam-diam tersenyum sembari terus memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bandul itu.

"Kalau anda benar-benar ingin memberikannya, berikan saja, _Wangjanim_."

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memberikannya langsung hari ini."

Jimin tersenyum. "Anda bisa memberikannya esok hari, _Wangjanim_."

"Tapi ulang tahunnya hari ini, Jimin."

Jimin bungkam. Ia tak bisa lagi menjawab argumen sang pangeran. Jimin lebih memilih untuk mengalah pada pangeran yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

" _Tapi aku sangat ingin memberikannya._ "

Jeongguk kembali menghela napasnya. Jimin semakin mendekati Jeongguk. Perlahan mengusap bahu itu. "Anda tidak keberatan saya mengatakan sesuatu?" Jeongguk tak merespon. Dan itu _ya_ bagi Jimin.

"Apa anda menyerah, _Wangjanim_?"

Jeongguk masih terdiam.

"Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ yang saya kenal tidak pernah menyerah. Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ yang saya tahu selalu melakukan _apapun_ untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dan sekarang, yang diinginkan oleh Jeongguk _Wangjanim_ adalah hati Jenderal Wang. Saya yakin anda akan mendapatkannya. Hanya jika anda tidak menyerah."

Kemudian Jeongguk menghela napas panjang. "Apa aku sungguh bisa mendapatkannya kali ini? Aku sudah _kalah_ , Jimin. Tae _hyungnim_ hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Tidak lebih."

"Baru kali ini saya melihat anda menyerah, _Wangjanim_."

"Entahlah."

Jeongguk kembali memejamkan matanya. Lalu menyimpan hiasan kepala itu ke dalam sakunya. Kedua _onyx_ nya mengamati langit malam yang begitu gelap. Salju sudah tidak turun saat ini. Jadi Jeongguk tidak merasa perlu mengenakan mantelnya. Kakinya bergerak menendang-nendang angin, Jeongguk sedang dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

"Jimin. Bisa bawakan lampion dan penaku?"

Jimin mengangguk dan langsung bergerak mengambil lampion yang diletakkan di sudut kamar Jeongguk. Lalu mengambil pena dan menyodorkan keduanya ke arah sang pangeran. Jeongguk mengambil penanya, membiarkan Jimin tetap memegangi lampionnya. Kemudian, dengan tulisan tangannya yang berantakan, Jeongguk menulis di lampion itu.

 _Wang Taehyung_. Satu nama yang mereprentasikan seluruh perasaannya.

Membuat Jimin tersenyum diam-diam. Dirinya tahu sebesar apa perasaan sang pangeran terhadap Taehyung. Ingin rasanya Jimin berteriak di depan wajah Taehyung, memberitahukannya perasaan tuannya yang sebenarnya. Membiarkannya _peka_ dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak hanya pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jimin sendiri mengenal Taehyung dengan baik. Keduanya sering bermain bersama saat kecil. Namun waktu keduanya untuk bermain menipis saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Taehyung sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai jenderal, dan dirinya sendiri sibuk dengan tugas kasimnya.

Jimin menyalakan api lampion itu, dan membiarkan Jeongguk mengambil lampion itu dari tangannya. Dirinya hanya diam saat Jeongguk menerbangkan lampion itu dengan tatapan mendamba. Seolah dirinya ikut menerbangkan perasaannya. Berharap perasaannya akan tersampaikan lewat lampion itu.

* * *

 **Distance  
** ( _we're mean to each other, but we can't be_ )

JinV

Karena Taehyung tahu, garis takdirnya dengan Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyatu.

 **Warn : Rated up to M**

.

.

 _ **Make You Mine**_

.

.

* * *

Malam ini adalah saat-saat terakhir Taehyung dapat memiliki Seokjin sepenuhnya. Dan Taehyung tentu saja tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Maka dirinya langsung menyeret Seokjin ke rumahnya, menyuruhnya―memaksanya untuk menginap malam ini. Lalu berjanji tidak akan mengusir Seokjin dan menyuruhnya kembali ke istana.

Dan dirinya berakhir berada di dapur, sibuk membuat teh untuk Seokjin. Membiarkan sang putra mahkota menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kau lama."

Dua buah lengan melingkar di pinggangnya tiba-tiba. Taehyung tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang kini memeluknya dari belakang. " _Kau_ tidak sabaran." Taehyung terkekeh geli saat Seokjin mengecup pipinya. Berusaha menjaga teko di tangannya agar tak terjatuh.

Dan genggaman jemarinya menguat pada pegangan teko saat Seokjin beralih mengecup telinganya. Namun hanya sebentar, lalu dirinya dapat merasakan embusan napas hangat Seokjin di belakang telinganya. Sementara dirinya tetap berusaha fokus dan menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas keramik miliknya.

Seokjin menyentuh tangannya. Menggerakkannya untuk meletakkan teko itu. Kemudian membalik cepat tubuh Taehyung. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya, setengah sadar saat mendapati dirinya berada dalam kungkungan sang putra mahkota. Berdiri tepat di antara tubuh Seokjin dan meja di belakangnya. Taehyung bahkan dapat mendengar dentingan gelas saat Seokjin membalik tubuhnya tadi, mungkin sedikit tumpah. Tapi Taehyung tahu, Seokjin _tak peduli_.

Jemarinya bergerak menggenggam pinggiran meja. Mendadak gugup setengah mati saat Seokjin mendekatkan wajah padanya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Taehyung dengan jelas menghirup aroma Seokjin. Aromanya maskulin, dan Taehyung menyukainya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sesaat hanya untuk menyesap lebih banyak lagi aroma sang putra mahkota yang tiba-tiba membuatnya candu.

"Putra Mahkota, apa yang―"

" _Sstt,_ kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi padamu."

Seokjin makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua hidung bangir mereka bersentuhan. Napas panas keduanya menerpa kulit satu sama lain. _Onyx_ Seokjin mencengkram obsidian milik Taehyung. Namun tak bertahan lama, hingga Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menekan kedua belah bibir itu.

Ciumannya lambat dan intens. Tapi Seokjin menuntut lebih banyak. Erangan tipis lepas dari bibir Taehyung saat Seokjin menggigitnya. Kedua tangan Taehyung merambat pelan untuk menopang tubuhnya pada lengan kokoh Seokjin. Meremas pakaian Seokjin hingga kusut. Tenaganya hilang seketika saat Seokjin menyesap belah bibirnya terlalu dalam.

Seokjin melepaskan pagutannya. Hanya sedikit, karena saat ini bibir keduanya hanya berjarak sangat tipis. Kedua _onyx_ nya terpaku pada bibir bengkak yang terkuak dengan napas menderu masai. Menjadikannya kembali menggigit bibir bawah Taehyung gemas. Taehyung kembali mengerang. Seokjin dapat merasakan remasan pada pakaiannya mengencang.

"Kau mengatakan, ingin _aku_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu," Seokjin beralih mengecup rahang Taehyung. "―lalu biarkan aku memberikan _hadiah_ lainnya untukmu." Satu tangannya beralih menyentuh tengkuk Taehyung. Sedikit memainkan anak rambut di sana, tersenyum tipis mendapati reaksi Taehyung yang sedikit meremang. Kemudian mengusap tengkuk itu dengan telapak tangan kasarnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Putra―"

"― _Seokjin_. _Untuk kali ini_."

Taehyung menelan liurnya bulat-bulat. Bisikan Seokjin menyesatkan. Belaian bibir dan lidah Seokjin di rahangnya begitu membuai. Taehyung menopang seutuh bobot tubuhnya pada bahu Seokjin. Seolah menyerahkan diri. Karena sesungguhnya, tenaganya sudah lenyap entah kemana. Menyisakan tubuhnya lemas dalam dekapan sang putra mahkota.

" _Seokjin_ ―"

Seokjin tidak tahu _mengapa_ , namun suara serak Taehyung yang mengeja namanya terdengar begitu sempurna. Begitu seksi dan intim hingga Seokjin tidak yakin akan ada orang lain yang dapat menyebutkan namanya sesempurna itu. Hingga satu persatu pikiran rasional Seokjin _mati_ , tergantikan dengan hasrat yang begitu menggebu. Hasrat yang sedari dulu dipendamnya. Hasrat untuk memiliki sosok cantik di hadapannya ini sepenuhnya.

Seokjin mengangguk di leher Taehyung. Lalu mendaratkan ciuman selembut kupu-kupu di leher jenjang itu. Seluruh otot Taehyung meremang. Dirinya tak pernah merasakan sentuhan seintim ini dalam hidupnya. Dan untuk kali pertama ini, dirinya tidak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana saat _Seokjin_ yang melakukannya. Napasnya terkesirap saat Seokjin membelai pinggangnya. Halus, namun membuat Taehyung nyaris _gila_.

Saat kedua obsidiannya menyalang, saat itu juga Seokjin mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menyentuh lehernya disertai sesapan dalam. Tangannya beralih menjenggut pangkal rambut Seokjin karena terkejut. Kakinya menolak berfungsi. Kepalanya mendongak dengan desisan tipis saat Seokjin terus menghujamkan ciuman di lehernya. Beberapa kali meninggalkan ruam merah yang Taehyung tahu tidak akan hilang di keesokan hari.

Seokjin menjauhkan kepalanya hanya untuk mendapati wajah memerah Taehyung. Dengan peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya, mata sayu yang berkaca-kaca, dan respirasi yang berantakan. " _Kau cantik, Tae._ "

Seokjin tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali menyentuh bibir itu. Begitu merah, juga membengkak. Sedikit menyenangkan ego Seokjin karena _Seokjinlah_ yang melakukannya. Membuat Taehyung bertekuk lutut hanya dengan sentuhan bibirnya. Membuat Taehyung _gila_ hanya dengan ujung jarinya, dan membuat sekujur tubuh itu lemas dengan ujung lidahnya. Kemudian kedua pasang bibir itu saling _bersitatap_ , bernapas riuh di atas bibir satu sama lain.

"Biarkan aku mendengarnya lagi," Taehyung mengerjap pelan. Susah payah menatap Seokjin dari balik bulu mata panjangnya dan pandangannya yang mengabur. "―katakan sekali lagi; _Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, Wang Taehyung?_ "

Taehyung nyaris limbung saat lagi-lagi Seokjin berbisik di telinganya. Menghantarkan setrum aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya. Untuk kali ini, Taehyung merasa gusar. Lidahnya kelu. Jawabannya sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, namun Taehyung tak sanggup mengatakannya. Karena tatapan Seokjin sungguh membuat seluruh sarafnya _lumpuh_.

Siapa yang bisa berdiri dengan tegak saat; seorang putra mahkota tampan (dan _panas_ saat ini) menatap matanya dengan dominasi yang begitu kuat―namun lembut luar biasa dan penuh pemujaan di saat yang bersamaan?

Jemari Taehyung menggigil saat menyentuh kedua pipi Seokjin. Menangkupnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Hanya sekedar kecupan polos, kemudian Taehyung melepasnya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan, dengan kedua manik yang mengunci satu sama lain.

" _Kau, Seokjin_ ― _ingin kau,_ " Bahkan Taehyung tak dapat menutupi suaranya yang bergetar. Jika ini memang _apa_ yang mereka inginkan. Taehyung menginginkan _segalanya_. Menginginkan Seokjin seutuhnya malam ini. Hatinya, tubuhnya, _semua yang Seokjin miliki_. Sekalipun hanya untuk malam ini, Taehyung tak peduli. Sekalipun setelah ini semua, Seokjin tak bisa menjadi miliknya sama sekali. Taehyung tidak akan menyesali apapun.

Taehyung sendiri akan memberikan _apapun_ untuk Seokjin. _Karena dirinya adalah milik Seokjin_.

Seokjinpun tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Begitu menginginkan Taehyung sebagaimana jenderal muda itu menginginkannya. Menginginkan Taehyung berada dalam kendalinya, dalam dominasinya yang solid. Menginginkan laki-laki itu merapalkan namanya, kemudian _terisak_ di bawah kuasanya. Menginginkan seutuh tubuh Taehyung, pun dengan hatinya. Maka Seokjin mengusap pipi Taehyung kemudian berbisik rendah _lagi_. "Keberatan untuk melanjutkannya di kamarmu?"

Kemudian Taehyung menggeleng. Membiarkan Seokjin menuntunnya untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang tanpa repot-repot menutup pintu. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat; saat Seokjin merangkak perlahan di atasnya, membuatnya menelan ludahnya sekali lagi. Mendapati sang putra mahkota yang lagi-lagi mengungkungnya. Menjadikannya terdiam dan tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk melawan. Saat Seokjin menggenggam tangannya dengan jemari yang saling berkaitan di sebelah kepala Taehyung, saat Seokjin menyerukkan kembali wajahnya ke leher Taehyung, kemudian menghirupnya penuh kebutuhan.

Aroma Taehyung sungguh memabukkan. Antara percampuran _mint_ dengan segarnya jeruk. Menjadikan Seokjin mabuk hanya karena aroma sang jenderal. Membuatnya betah berlama-lama menempelkan hidungnya di leher jenjang itu. Sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak pasti, melepas ikat pinggang Taehyung kemudian membuka satu persatu garmen yang memeluk erat tubuh di bawahnya.

Taehyung mendeguk lirih. Rasionya macet saat ujung-ujung jari itu terus bergerilya di atas kulitnya. Menyentuh perut hingga dadanya. Menyentuh bekas-bekas lukanya, membuatnya terus mengeluarkan erangan keras saat Seokjin dengan sengaja menekan salah satu bekas luka di pinggangnya.

Kakinya tak lagi bisa diam, menekuk resah dengan Seokjin yang berada di antara kedua kakinya. Mendominasi dirinya. Taehyung memejamkan matanya. Terus bergerak tak nyaman saat bibir Seokjin menapaki tulang selangkanya yang menonjol, kemudian turun hingga dadanya. Berharap agar Seokjin tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Karena sungguh, hanya Seokjin yang dapat membuatnya seperti ini.

Kemudian saat tangan Seokjin perlahan merambat di perutnya, membuat otot-otot perutnya mengencang karena rangsangan tipis itu, dan menyentuh celananya. Menurunkannya tiba-tiba hingga sebatas lutut, kemudian kaki Seokjin menginjak celana itu dan mendorongnya hingga terlepas seutuhnya dari kaki jenjang Taehyung. Menampakkan kulit kecokelatan yang merata dan begitu eksotis.

Taehyung menggigil saat udara dingin menyapa bagian pribadinya. Ia membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati seringai Seokjin di atasnya. Taehyung kembali menelan ludahnya. Jemarinya meremas kain sprei di bawahnya gelisah. Bola matanya bergetar saat menyadari betapa tampan dan panasnya Seokjin saat ini. Mengungkungnya dengan aura yang begitu pekat. Meruntuhkan ego sebesar raksasanya dan menjadikannya _tunduk_ di bawah sang putra mahkota.

Menjadikan dasar perutnya bergolak hanya dengan membayangkan _setampan apa_ wajah menikmati sang putra mahkota saat menggagahinya habis―atau seseksi apa geraman yang dikeluarkan oleh bibir itu saat mencapai puncak―demi apapun, membayangkannya saja membuat wajahnya makin merona dan ereksinya menegang tak tahu malu.

"Membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan?"

Suara Seokjin serak, berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kesehariannya. Taehyung lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya gugup. Perlahan tangannya merayap ke lengan kokoh Seokjin. Menarik kerah pakaian Seokjin dalam satu sentakan, membuat wajah itu berjarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Napasnya terengah kacau, begitu mendambakan Seokjin untuk menuntaskan _nya_ segera. Tanpa sadar memperlihatkan sefrustrasi _apa_ dirinya saat ini.

"Seokjin, _lepas_ ―" Taehyung berusaha tak terdengar merengek, namun _persetan_. Suara serak Taehyung dengan nada yang terdengar manja sungguh membuat akal Seokjin porak poranda. Kabut napsu sejenak terlihat begitu pekat di sepasang _onyx_ itu. Membuat Taehyung kembali mengerang tipis mendapati pandangan sang putra mahkota yang terus menelanjanginya.

Tapi Seokjin tidak semudah _itu_. Dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik beberapa milimeter, satu tangannya sengaja menggenggam tangan Taehyung. Merasakan tangan itu bergetar, dengan napas sang empunya yang sekacau dirinya.

"Bantu aku untuk melepaskannya? Kau yang memasangkannya padaku pagi tadi, omong-omong."

Taehyung tersedak ringan. Memandang Seokjin yang menyeringai menggodanya. Sedikit mengatur respirasinya, Taehyung mengerjap cepat. Kemudian ikut menarik sudut bibirnya, berbalik menantang Seokjin. Kalau Seokjin ingin bermain-main dengannya, maka Taehyung akan meladeninya.

"Dengan senang hati, _Putra Mahkota Seokjin_."

Lagi, Seokjin merasakan tak ada yang menyebut namanya sesempurna Taehyung yang mengejanya. Menjadikan hasrat dalam dirinya terus mendobrak akalnya. Berusaha menahan dirinya, kali ini Seokjin yang dibuat menelan ludah saat tangan Taehyung beralih melingkari pinggangnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan pagi tadi, bedanya kali ini Taehyung melepas ikat pinggangnya alih-alih memasangnya. Taehyung melepaskannya perlahan kemudian melempar kain itu ke sembarang arah. Kemudian melepas satu persatu pakaian Seokjin, menampakkan tubuh dengan proporsi sempurna itu. Membuat Taehyung menggigit bibirnya karena ini kali pertama dirinya melihat tubuh setengah telanjang sang putra mahkota saat dewasa. Dirinya pernah mandi bersama sang putra mahkota (juga dengan Jeongguk) saat masih kecil, tapi itu saat mereka bertiga masih berusia _sembilan tahun_ dengan Jeongguk yang masih enam tahun. Tentu saja pemandangan tubuh sang putra mahkota sudah tak sama lagi.

Tubuh Seokjin berisi, namun tidak berlebihan. Otot-otot tubuhnya kencang dan terbentuk sempurna. Bisepnya yang sesekali berkontraksi dan berelaksasi tiap kali laki-laki itu menggerakkan lengannya membuat Taehyung nyaris berliur. Bolehkah Taehyung menyentuh tubuh itu? Karena ujung jarinya sudah gatal ingin merasakan kulit halus sang putra mahkota.

" _Aku ingin menyentuhmu_ ― _bolehkah_?" Taehyung berbisik ragu-ragu. Kelopak matanya mengerjap perlahan. Tak henti-hentinya memuja tubuh sempurna laki-laki yang masih mengungkungnya. (Taehyung bahkan tak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menyebut kata _sempurna_ untuk mendeskripsikan Seokjin).

Anggukan Seokjin diiringi dengan seulas senyuman membuat Taehyung berbinar tanpa ia sadari. Tangannya dengan cepat merengkuh laki-laki itu dan mulai menyentuh punggung liatnya. Dengan perlahan kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya dengan tangan Taehyung yang terus meraba kulit Seokjin.

Menggeret bibirnya, Taehyung menciumi leher jenjang itu. Mendengar desisan Seokjin saat dirinya menyesap jakun laki-laki itu membuatnya senang luar biasa. Taehyung beberapa kali menjilat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit leher Seokjin. Meninggalkan ruam merah yang menjadikan tanda bahwa Seokjin adalah miliknya. _Milik Wang Taehyung_. Tangan Taehyung beralih menyentuh tanda di leher Seokjin, kemudian tersenyum senang.

"Senang dengan hasil karyamu sendiri, Jenderal Wang?"

Seokjin terkekeh kecil saat lagi-lagi menemukan sang jenderal muda merona. Ingin sekali dirinya kembali menggoda Taehyung, namun Seokjin sudah tidak tahan. Dengan cepat ia menahan kedua tangan Taehyung dan menempatkannya di samping kepala laki-laki itu. Bibirnya kembali mencumbu bibir itu. Kali ini Seokjin sungguh mendominasi sepasang bibir bengkak itu. Membiarkan erangan terangsang Taehyung tertahan di mulutnya.

Ciumannya terus turun hingga rahang Taehyung, menjubahi rahang tegas itu dengan _saliva_ hingga ke lehernya. Dan Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya bisa menerima dan _pasrah_. Hingga Taehyung dibuat nyaris menjerit saat Seokjin _menggenggamnya_ terlalu kuat sementara sepasang bibir tebal itu menyentuh satu bekas luka yang belum lama tertoreh. Perih, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya mengartikan rasa perih itu _lain_. Nikmat, dan kembali membuatnya _persetan_ , Taehyung sungguh tak mengerti dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Otaknya melompong dan tubuhnya sesak dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Seokjin.

Kakinya merapat naluriah, tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. Lalu Seokjin menyeringai dan memompanya perlahan, Taehyung menjerit. Merasakan tangan Seokjin yang _melakukannya_ berbeda jauh dibanding saat Taehyung melakukannya sendiri (dirinya sudah dua puluh tahun, wajar jika beberapa kali menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri, bukan?). Napasnya terengah tak karuan seiring dengan tangan Seokjin yang semakin binal bergerak di bawah sana. Matanya terpejam rapat, bibirnya terkuak lebar menyuarakan desahan nikmat. Dasar perutnya kembali bergolak dan mendadak semuanya _putih_. Taehyung tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat isi perutnya mendesak keluar, membuat seluruh ototnya menegang. Kepalanya melesak semakin dalam ke bantalnya.

" _Seokjin_ ―"

Seokjin terdiam dalam posisinya. Begitu menikmati paras elok Taehyung saat orgasme. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan setitik air mata di sana, rona merah terpulas semakin pekat di kedua pipi itu, bibir Taehyung terkuak lebar dengan setetes liur mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Tampak begitu cantik dan _kotor_ secara bersamaan. Membuat Seokjin ingin terus melihat ekspresi kenikmatan terus terulas di wajah itu.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan. Air mata sejenak membuat pandangannya semakin mengabur. Yang Taehyung lihat pertama kali adalah Seokjin yang menekuk kedua kakinya, menahan pahanya lalu meremasnya lembut. Menjadikan napasnya kembali tertahan karena rangsangan Seokjin yang seakan tak ada hentinya.

Taehyung semakin memerah manakala bibir Seokjin mengecup lututnya, bertubi-tubi hingga ke paha bagian dalamnya. Hingga Taehyung tak lagi dapat melihat sosok Seokjin dan hanya merasakan remasan Seokjin di pahanya.

Dan _lagi-lagi_ Taehyung dibuat menjerit saat satu buah jari dan sesuatu yang basah melesak terlalu jauh ke dalam dirinya. Jemarinya menggenggam sprei kacau. Bibirnya terbuka lebar dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Kepalanya mendongak frustrasi merasakan sesuatu yang asing mengeruk tubuhnya dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga Taehyung meringis merasakan perih yang mendadak menyerangnya.

Satu jari Seokjin bergerak di dalam sana bersamaan dengan lidah yang menyapu bagian luarnya. Seokjin tahu ini kali pertama Taehyung, dan ia ingin memerlakukan Taehyung selembut mungkin. Dan mendapati air mata Taehyung mengalir bebas dari mata indah laki-laki itu tidak termasuk dalam daftar perlakuan lembutnya. Menjadikan Seokjin bergerak sepelan mungkin, berusaha membuat Taehyung nyaman.

Seokjin manambahkan digit jari dalam tubuh Taehyung. Bergerak hati-hati―namun saat Taehyung mengerang keras disertai punggung yang membusur indah, Seokjin seratus persen memahaminya. Seringai kembali terpoles di wajah tampannya saat dirinya terus menyentuh titik yang sama. Titik yang membuat Taehyung terus mendesah, menyerukan namanya hingga dadanya terasa terbakar.

Namun, Seokjin merasa itu _belum cukup_. Ia ingin mendengar Taehyung merapalkan namanya, menjeritkan namanya, _meminta lebih_. Maka dari itu Seokjin menarik jarinya keluar, kembali merangkak di atas Taehyung dan kembali mengungkung jenderal muda itu.

Taehyung terengah kacau. Kedua obsidiannya memandang sayu pada sosok dominan di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mengalung di leher Seokjin saat putra mahkota itu kembali mencium bibirnya. Begitu lembut, seakan sosok panasnya tadi hanya sebatas kepribadian lain dari Seokjin. Dan sosok yang sekarang menciumnyalah sosok asli sang putra mahkota yang begitu lembut.

Satu tangan Seokjin mengarahkan kaki Taehyung untuk kembali menekuk. Membiarkan dirinya berada tepat di antara kedua kaki Taehyung. Kemudian satu kecupan panjang ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

"Katakan jika aku menyakitimu," Taehyung mengangguk. Bibirnya ia gigit sedikit. Jika boleh jujur, Taehyung takut. Dirinya tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini, dan perlu diingat jika ini adalah _pertama kalinya_ Taehyung berhubungan badan dengan seseorang. "―dan katakan jika kau ingin aku berhenti. Kau tahu, aku―"

Dengan cepat Taehyung menggeleng. "Kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, dan kau ingin berhenti? Kau pasti bercanda, Seokjin." Kemudian jenderal muda itu tersenyum. "Lakukanlah, aku siap."

Seokjin terkekeh lirih. "Sepertinya kali ini kau yang tidak sabaran, Tae. Aku bahkan belum melepas celanaku."

Taehyung merona lebih parah. Membuat Seokjin kembali mencuri kecupan dari bibir itu. Tak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu laki-laki di bawahnya. Seokjin bangkit perlahan, melepas celananya tak sabaran dan kembali mengungkung Taehyung di bawahnya.

Dan kemudian pandangan Taehyung terfokus pada satu titik. Satu titik yang membuat seluruh wajahnya merah padam. Satu titik paling berdosa yang―membayangkannya saja membuat Taehyung malu bukan main.

" _Bersiaplah_." Satu bisikan Seokjin kembali menghantarkan setrum ke seluruh tubuhnya. Taehyung langsung memeluk leher itu, mengangguk pasti. Memberikan Seokjin senyuman terbaiknya. Meyakinkan laki-laki di atasnya kalau dirinya baik-baik saja. Berusaha menghilangkan keraguan dari sepasang _onyx_ yang saat ini menatapnya intens.

Hingga saat Seokjin mencium bibirnya dan menyudahinya dengan menyatukan raga keduanya, Taehyung menjerit _nyaris_ feminin. Tangannya berpegangan erat pada bahu Seokjin, bahkan dengan kuku-kuku yang menancap di sana, seakan hanya itulah satu-satunya yang bisa menopang tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua obsidian itu saat Seokjin terus mendorongnya lebih dalam.

Seokjin _bergerak_ , pelan dan hati-hati. Saat itu, Taehyung kehilangan seluruh isi otaknya. Kemudian perlahan semakin _cepat_ dan _binal_. Seokjin terus menggerus kewarasannya dan menyisakannya tersengal dan _terisak_ meneriakkan namanya. Kacau dan lebih cantik dari _apapun_. Seokjin sungguh membawanya ke langit ketujuh. Hingga Taehyung seratus persen melupakan namanya sendiri dan _nyaris_ lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Hingga pandangannya semakin mengabur―kemudian putih. Lalu desah panjang yang merapalkan nama Seokjin sekali lagi mengiringinya mencapai puncak bersamaan dengan geraman dalam dari bibir Seokjin.

* * *

Untuk pagi ini, Taehyung luar biasa bahagia. Memilih abai saat bagian bawahnya luar biasa nyeri dan memandangi sosok yang saat ini masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Mendekapnya posesif dengan lengan kokoh yang menjadi bantalan Taehyung. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajahnya saat napas hangat Seokjin terus menerpa wajahnya.

Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi itu, menyibak rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan Seokjin. Kedua obsidiannya terpaku pada wajah tampan yang terpejam damai di depannya. Tak menyangka wajah tertidur sang putra mahkota akan tampak sepolos ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut keras dan seksi yang terpasang saat laki-laki itu menggagahinya semalam.

"Puas memandangiku, Jenderal Wang?"

Taehyung tersentak. Kedua obsidiannya mengerjap cepat saat mendapati Seokjin perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan tertawa kecil. Suaranya serak, khas orang bangun tidur. Namun berkali-kali lipat terdengar seksi dibanding suaranya sehari-hari. Membuat Taehyung ingin mengumpat karena―demi apapun, apa tiap dirinya menemukan satu hal baru dari Seokjin, ia harus berakhir mematung dan terpana seperti ini?

"S-selamat pagi, Putra Mahkota."

Dan tergagap seperti orang bodoh.

" _Seokjin_. Sudah kukatakan, bukan?" Seokjin (masih dengan kekehannya, karena, sungguh, Taehyung yang sedang terpesona padanya sangat menggemaskan) menangkup pipi Taehyung dan mendadak mencium bibir itu. Masih membengkak seperti semalam, namun begitu lembut sekaligus manis. Bibir yang mendadak menjadi candu barunya.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya dengan _serangan mendadak_ Seokjin. Menikmati bagaimana Seokjin menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut. Perlahan, dirinya mulai membalas lumatan bibir Seokjin. Mengizinkan lidah Seokjin menelisip ke dalam mulutnya, menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Tangannya yang berada di bahu Seokjin mengepal pelan. Lenguhan tipisnya tertahan di mulut Seokjin.

Tangan Seokjin yang semula berada di pipi Taehyung beralih ke tengkuk jenderal muda itu. Menekannya dan semakin membuat erangan Taehyung menjadi-jadi. Lidahnya mengecap seluruh rasa dalam rongga mulut Taehyung. Mengira-ngira racun jenis apa yang ada di dalam mulut itu hingga membuat dirinya enggan melepas tautan bibirnya. Berusaha menebak rasa manis apa yang terasa begitu pekat di ujung lidah itu.

Dan tangan yang mendorong dadanya pelan membuatnya terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. Membiarkan Taehyung menata respirasinya yang kacau. Bibir Taehyung terbuka setengah, mengundang Seokjin untuk kembali menyentuh bibir itu. Hingga ibu jarinya berada di bibir bawah Taehyung, mengusapnya penuh afeksi. Sama sekali tak membantu Taehyung menata napasnya, justru dirinya semakin tersengal karena sentuhan Seokjin.

"Anggap itu sebagai ucapan _selamat pagi_ ku."

Taehyung mendengus. "Apa-apaan."

Seokjin tertawa gemas. Kembali mencuri kecupan dari bibir itu. Astaga, Seokjin ingin sekali dapat menciumi bibir itu sepuasnya setiap hari. Tapi Seokjin tahu, ia tak bisa. Taehyung miliknya, tapi sialnya Seokjin tidak dapat memilikinya setiap saat.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih."

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. Memandang sang putra mahkota heran. Tangannya masih berada di dada bidang itu. Sesekali jemarinya bergerak usil, membuat pola-pola abstrak di sana. "Untuk apa, Seokjin?"

"Untuk yang _semalam_ ," Seokjin tersenyum. Sementara Taehyung merona hebat. "―itu pengalaman pertamaku, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Omong kosong," Taehyung lagi-lagi mendengus. Tak memercayai ucapan Seokjin sama sekali. "Kau terlihat seperti sudah meniduri banyak wanita di luar sana."

Mendengar gerutuan Taehyung, Seokjin tergelak. Merasa gemas sekaligus―entahlah, itu terdengar konyol. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu, astaga. Jangan hanya karena aku _putra mahkota_ , kau menuduhku seperti itu."

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya. Seratus persen tak memercayai ucapan Seokjin. _Omong kosong_ , batinnya.

"Kau yang pertama, _Sayang_."

Seokjin memagut dagu itu perlahan. Menolehkan wajah Taehyung hingga menatapnya, tepat di mata. Caranya menatap begitu lembut, seakan Taehyung adalah satu-satunya hal yang Seokjin miliki. Penuh afeksi, dan mendebarkan. Membuat hangat seketika menjalar di wajah Taehyung. Tatapan Seokjin begitu mendamba, penuh pemujaan dan membuat Taehyung _sesak_. Terlalu banyak cinta hanya dari cara Seokjin menatapnya.

Satu tangan Taehyung beralih menyentuh pipi Seokjin. Mengusapnya lembut dengan sepasang obsidian yang mengunci _onyx_ milik Seokjin. Memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga di kehidupannya yang sekarang dirinya dapat memiliki lelaki sesempurna Seokjin. Apa dirinya pernah menyelamatkan dunia? _Tidak mungkin_. Taehyung selalu merasa jadi orang terberuntung di dunia hanya dengan memiliki Seokjin.

Walaupun ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Akan ada yang memiliki Seokjin selain dirinya. Akan ada wanita yang memiliki Seokjin secara _sah_ dan diakui. Bukan dirinya, yang bahkan hubunganya dengan Seokjin masih dianggap begitu tabu. Dirinya seorang lelaki, begitu pula dengan Seokjin. Keduanya tidak bisa bersama. Juga karena dirinya _hanyalah_ seorang jenderal perang. Bisa apa dirinya jika disandingkan dengan sang Putra Mahkota Goryeo?

Ingin rasanya Taehyung menahan Seokjin di rumahnya. Memilikinya sampai kapanpun ia mau. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan kekasihnya. Menjalani sisa hidupnya hanya dengan sang putra mahkota. Namun dirinya tahu, itu hanya sebatas angan yang tak akan tercapai. Terlalu tinggi hingga Taehyung tak dapat menjangkaunya. Taehyung selalu tahu, garis takdir keduanya tak akan pernah menyatu. Bagaikan dua garis menyilang yang hanya bersinggungan sesaat dan kembali menjauh setelahnya.

Miris memang. Namun begitulah keyataannya. Taehyung tak dapat menolak maupun menghindarinya. Taehyung begitu _ingin_ menahan Seokjin di sisinya, menjadikan Seokjin miliknya seorang. Taehyung sadar dirinya bukan siapa-siapa, tak memiliki hak apapun untuk meminta Seokjin untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, sekalipun Seokjin terus mengatakan jika Taehyung adalah kekasihya. Taehyung begitu ingin mengatakan; _tetaplah disini, bersamaku_ , namun dirinya berakhir berkata; "Kau tidak kembali ke istana? Ini sudah pagi."

Entah mengapa senyuman Seokjin membuatnya _hancur_. Tangan dingin Seokjin yang menyentuh tangannya membuatnya menggigil. Hingga laki-laki itu mendengus pelan dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Ini masih pukul tiga, _Sayang_."

"Pulanglah sebelum semua orang bangun, Seokjin. Yang Mulia bisa memenggalku jika ia tahu aku menahan putranya di kamarku."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Ayahku menyayangimu."

"Itu _mungkin_ , Seokjin―"

"Ayahku lebih menyayangimu dibanding aku, ataupun Jeongguk, Tae. Jadi kemungkinan hal itu terjadi adalah nol besar. Jadi berhenti berpikir dan biarkan aku tetap disini hingga fajar. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke istana."

Taehyung mengangguk pasrah. Sampai kapanpun dirinya akan selalu kalah dalam hal berdebat dengan laki-laki cerdas di hadapannya ini.

"Dan yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk dipenggal adalah _aku_. Mengabaikan jadwal seharian, pergi tanpa kabar dan tiba-tiba muncul di istana seperti hantu. Kabar baiknya aku hanya akan dimarahi ayahku, dan kabar buruknya―aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahku lakukan padaku."

Taehyung tertawa lirih tanpa bisa ditahannya. Tangannya beralih mengusap rambut panjang sang putra mahkota dan membiarkan laki-laki itu nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Hatinya berdesir tiap kali Seokjin makin merapatkan pelukannya dan sepenuhnya mengungkung Taehyung. Meninggalkan jarak dan membuat seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik keduanya. Mengabaikan fakta jika ini semua _salah_.

Tapi Taehyung memilih untuk tak peduli, dan _persetan_ , Seokjin adalah miliknya. Milik Taehyung seorang―setidaknya begitulah yang Seokjin katakan.

* * *

"Cara jalanmu aneh, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung mengerjap cepat. Ditolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Jeongguk tengah berdiri di sisinya. Memandanginya begitu heran dengan kening yang mengernyit. Taehyung tertawa canggung lalu mengibaskan tangannya. Berujar jika kakinya tengah sakit karena tergelincir di rumahnya. Jeongguk hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sudah paham dengan sifat jenderal muda yang kadang sembrono dan ceroboh itu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan di lorong Damiwon yang sepi. Diam-diam Taehyung mengembuskan napas lega karena Jeongguk tidak merasa curiga. Jeongguk masih tujuh belas, rasa-rasanya pangeran itu tidak akan mengerti tentang segala hal _dewasa_ yang Taehyung tutupi. _Semoga saja_ , batinnya nelangsa.

Taehyung juga masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib Seokjin saat sampai istana? Menerka-nerka seganas apa Gwangjong akan memarahi Seokjin karena lalai akan jadwalnya sendiri. Dalam hati mendoakan nasib baik menimpa sang putra mahkota tampan itu.

"― _nim_ , _hyungnim_!"

" _Eh_?"

"Bukan ' _eh_ ', kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung kembali mengerjap. Baru menyadari jika sepanjang perjalanan dengan Jeongguk dirinya melamun, memikirkan berbagai hal hingga kini keduanya sudah berada di luar Damiwon.

"Maaf, aku melamun. Bisa ulang apa yang kau katakan, Guk-ah?"

Jeongguk menggeleng. "Lupakan saja. Omong-omong, tidak biasanya kau menggunakan mantel setebal itu, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung tergagap. "I-ini? Kau tahu―cuaca makin dingin akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

Bohong, tentu saja. Ada alasan lain kenapa Taehyung mau menggunakan mantel yang begitu tebal di saat dirinya betah dengan udara dingin. Ruam merah di lehernya, hasil karya Seokjin. Taehyung sengaja menggunakan mantel hingga menutupi lehernya sepenuhnya. Tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya.

Kening Jeongguk mengerut ragu, kemudian mengangguk di detik selanjutnya. Berjalan sedikit di depan Taehyung dan mengarahkan keduanya untuk masuk ke tempat penyimpanan senjata. Membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jeongguk yang menyadarinya hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku hanya sedang bosan."

Dirinya masuk ke ruangan itu dan keluar dengan membawa dua buah pedang. Dilemparkannya satu pada Taehyung yang langsung ditangkap oleh laki-laki itu. Taehyung masih mengernyit bingung. Memandang pedang bergantian dengan Jeongguk yang masih mengulas senyum dan berlalu mendahuluinya. Mau tidak mau membuat Taehyung membuntuti sang pangeran.

Jeongguk membawanya ke tanah lapang dimana keduanya biasa berlatih. Salju di atasnya sudah berkurang, Taehyung yakin jika Jeongguk sudah menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan saljunya. Terlihat dari tumpukan salju yang menggunung di sebelah utara tanah lapang itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan, _hyungnim_."

"Katakan saja, Guk-ah."

Jeongguk menggeleng seraya melepas sarung pedangnya. Dilemparnya asal sarung pedang itu dan dirinya langsung memasang kuda-kuda bersiap. Sementara Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama, Jeongguk diam-diam mengulas senyum kembali.

"Baiklah, aku mulai."

Jeongguk melangkah maju, mengayunkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Taehyung, yang dengan mudahnya ditangkis oleh jenderal muda itu. Taehyung meringis saat ia bergerak cepat. Mendadak satu bagian tubuhnya terasa ngilu luar biasa. Tapi dirinya berusaha mati-matian memertahankan posisi siaganya.

"Soal kau dan Seokjin _hyungnim_ , aku tahu ada yang kalian sembunyikan."

Taehyung terdiam, masih berusaha menghindari serangan Jeongguk. Mendapati raut wajah sang pangeran yang mengeras dari sudut matanya. Kemudian dirinya tersenyum, percuma menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Jeongguk, laki-laki itu terlampau cerdas. Mungkin Jeongguk terlihat tidak peduli, namun dibalik diamnya, banyak hal yang diperhatikan oleh laki-laki itu. Menjadikan Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Lalu?"

Jeongguk melangkahkan kakinya maju, menghunus pedangnya lurus. Taehyung terlambat menghindar, merasakan ribut angin saat pedang Jeongguk melewati telinga kanannya. Beberapa mili lagi, Taehyung yakin telinganya akan tergores. Keduanya terdiam dalam posisi stagnan. Napas keduanya tenang, tak menunjukkan lelah sedikitpun.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali, _hyungnim_." Taehyung mengernyit saat Jeongguk menurunkan pedangnya. Melangkah maju dengan pasti dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tinggi keduanya sejajar, membuat Taehyung dapat memandang tepat ke dalam sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam itu. Bola mata Jeongguk lebih hitam dari Seokjin, dan Taehyung baru menyadarinya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Binar dalam keduanya sama saat memandang Taehyung.

Ada pemujaan tiap kali Taehyung memandang tepat ke kedua pasang _onyx_ milik kakak beradik itu. Yang entah mengapa menjadikan Taehyung gugup tanpa sebab. Selalu, dan setiap waktu. Cara keduanya tersenyum pada Taehyung, cara keduanya memerhatikan Taehyung, cara keduanya berbicara pada Taehyung.

"Aku menyukaimu, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Satu hal yang terkadang membuat Taehyung carut-marut adalah kegamblangan sang pangeran. Jeongguk selalu mengatakan apapun yang ada di kepalanya, bahkan terkadang tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Juga tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang yang diajaknya berbicara. Dan raut datar Jeongguk tak pernah mengatakan jika dirinya main-main dengan ucapannya. Mengenal kedua kakak beradik itu selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun membuat Taehyung paham luar dalam pangeran-pangeran Goryeo itu.

Jeongguk mendekatkan wajahnya, deru napasnya menerpa wajah Taehyung. "Bahkan lebih dari itu, _aku mencintaimu, Wang Taehyung_."

Taehyung terkesirap. Tak menyangka dirinya akan mendapat pernyataan cinta langsung dari sang pangeran. Tak menyangka jika apa yang dikatakan Permaisuri Daemok benar adanya; bahwa kedua putranya jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengerjap kaku. Lidahnya kelu, otaknya melompong. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menanggapi pernyataan Jeongguk.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah menjadi milik kakakku, _persetan_. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Dan kau tahu aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung mengangguk. Kedua obsidiannya tak bisa memandang ke arah lain selain sepasang _onyx_ yang menguncinya telak. Seluruh persendiannya kaku, tak dapat bergerak. Bahkan napasnya seakan direnggut dari paru-parunya. Jeongguk dalam keadaan serius dengan garis rahang tegas dan _onyx_ sekelam malam luar biasa atraktif.

Jeongguk semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, mengikis jarak antara bibir keduanya. Menarik sudut bibir saat Taehyung tak menolaknya. Justru terdiam seperti anak anjing. Lucu dan menggemaskan.

" _Aku akan menjadikanmu milikku suatu saat nanti, hyungnim._ "

Taehyung membelalak. Tepat setelah Jeongguk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sepasang bibir itu menempel tepat di bibirnya. Ringan dan polos, tanpa tekanan sama sekali. Menjadikannya hanya bisa menutup matanya reflek.

Namun hanya beberapa detik, dan Jeongguk melepasnya. Tanpa Taehyung sadari tangan Jeongguk berada di kepalanya, tepatnya di kuciran rambutnya. Taehyung mengerjap cepat. Mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun senyuman Jeongguk membuyarkan segalanya.

"Ah, dan itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku. Maaf karena aku telat memberikannya padamu, _hyungnim_."

"T-terima kasih."

"Kau cantik sekali, _hyungnim_."

Taehyung kembali dibuat terpaku mendengar penyataan Jeongguk. Apalagi saat laki-laki itu sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup keningnya. Taehyung sepenuhnya terdiam. Dan tetap seperti itu hingga Jeongguk berlalu meninggalkannya seorang diri. Meninggalkannya dengan sejuta tanya yang perlahan merayap di otaknya. Meninggalkannya terpekur sembari mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

5.5k words with about 2.6k words of NC―wtf :')

Ada yang nungguin ff ini apdet? Kelamaan ya? Maaf semuanya /bow/ salahin laptop aku yang tiba-tiba mati total hiks /plak

NAIK RATINGNYA UDAH YA, KURANG HOT ATAU BAGAIMANA? AKU MUTER OTAK LOH BUAT NGETIK ITU /PLAK

 **Big thanks to all of my readers, reviewers, and whoever favorites and follows my fanfiction.** Sini cium dulu :*/?

Udah deh, bacotnya segitu aja ya?

Minat untuk review chapter ini lagi?

Best regards,

 **Kairav**


End file.
